


She's Mine

by shantie84



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2020-12-09 16:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20997959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shantie84/pseuds/shantie84
Summary: Kagome is Inuyasha's mate and his yokai is tired of waiting for the hanyou to claim what is theirs. His yokai then decides it is up to him to claim the future born miko and treat her like how a good mate is suppose to.





	1. Chapter 1

Kagome watched in fear as she observed Inuyasha laugh at a group of bandits while they begged for their lives. This wasn't the Inuyasha she had been traveling with the past several months. A village had been attacked by a gang of bandits being led by a powerful moth yokai and they had gotten caught in the process. It wasn't till though that Kagome's life had been specifically threatened that Inuyasha had turned into a full yokai. With elongated fangs and claws accompanied by blood red eyes and jagged purple markings on his cheeks, Inuyasha was truly terrifying to behold. It didn't help either that his claws were literally dripping with the blood of his victims.

"Inuyasha don't kill them!" Kagome shouted as she ran to him, baring Tessaiga. "They are begging for their lives!" Inuyasha never caught what she was saying, but he instantly cued in on her voice. Claws flexed as he zeroed in on her. Though at the moment he couldn't recall her name his instincts knew exactly who she was. Mate. As Kagome ran to him, Inuyasha appraised her. She was perfect. Big beautiful brown eyes, lovely raven hair, legs clearly meant to be wrapped around his waist and that was only what he could see. He knew as soon as she reached him he was going to tear her clothes off so he could see the rest of what was his.

His little fantasy was shattered though as soon as he sensed another male yokai. The other yokai's energy felt familiar, but his mate was near by and she was clearly not marked by him yet so right now all male yokai were potential rivals. With speed the group had never seen Inuyasha possess he immediately attacked the knew male who happened to have been his half brother, Sesshomaru. Though the battle was intense it was over quickly with Inuyasha knocked to the group unconscious and the rest of the group standing protectively between them.

A couple hours later after Inuyasha had converted back to his hanyou self and regained consciousness the group had decided it was best to make camp. While Songo, Miroku, and Shippo set up camp Kagome accompanied Inuyasha to a near by stream so he could wash the blood off his claws. It pained Kagome to see how desperately Inuyasha scrubbed. What she was not aware of was that while he was desperately trying to get the blood off of himself, Inuyasha was also desperately trying to remember what exactly happened when he became a full yokai. All he could remember was fearing for Kagome's life right before everything went black and then waking up suddenly not wanting Kagome out of his sight.

"What is wrong with me?" Inuyasha muttered to himself as he washed. Finally he was done and went to go sit on the bank. It wasn't till he felt Kagome pressed against his back that he realized that he had been the one to pull her to him. Kagome naturally didn't say a word about Inuyasha's apparent sudden neediness to have her so near. Chalking it up to Inuyasha just needing some kind of comfort after everything that had happened she easily draped her arms around his shoulder. "How can you allow me to touch you after everything that I did? The lives that I took."

"Oh Inuyasha," Kagome sighed as she tightened her arms around his shoulders. "You protected us."

"I don't understand why I don't remember anything this time though. The first time my yokai blood took over I remembered everything and I was still aware of myself."

"I don't think your yokai blood took over the first time, but rather only aided you in defeating Goshinki. The second time I believe your yokai blood did fully take over."

"I'm just worried that I'll blackout when it takes over again. How do I know I won't attack you as well?"

"I trust you," was all Kagome said as she laid her head against his back.

Later that night after the group had their dinner and were already asleep Inuyasha sat on a branch in deep thought. During the whole time since he woke up he kept having to purposely take his eyes off of Kagome. Why he couldn't stop looking at her was beyond him. Everything that she did caught his attention. The way she sat, the way she laughed, even the way she ate. He never even noticed these things with Kikyo, but with Kagome it was obviously different. Even at the moment he couldn't help but notice the way she slept. So peaceful and vulnerable. After watching Kagome sleep for a short bit Inuyasha finally decided that was enough and it was time to go to sleep.

It was sometime late into the night that Kagome suddenly felt the sensation that someone was picking her up. Her eyes shot open immediately and she felt a breeze as if she was being carried off to God knows where. Her eyes first took in the Inuyasha's fire rat and she quickly tensed. Something must have happened for him to quickly move her to a new location.

"What's going on Inuyasha?" After a few moments without an answer Kagome lifted her head to ask him again, but was shocked into silence when she realized that Inuyasha had somehow turned into a full yokai again.

As Inuyasha ran he suddenly caught the scent of fear coming off his mate. He momentarily glanced at her and growled. Something was obviously scaring her and it did not please him that his little mate was scared of something he could not detect. He then started running faster. Whatever it was the was scaring her Inuyasha was going to get her away from it as quickly as possible. After a little while they finally came to a small quiet clearing. Still too nervous to speak, Kagome was surprised at how gentle he had put her down. Her surprise and shock doubled when out of nowhere Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her and began nuzzling her neck in an attempt to comfort her. He could still smell fear coming from her and was trying to let her know that he was there to protect her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome questioned nervously. All she received in reply though was a pur like growl and a rather sensual lick on her neck. "Inuyasha!" came her startled reprimand as she leaned away to look him in the eye. Kagome immediately regretted her outburst when she locked on to his red stained eyes. For a brief moment she had forgotten that Inuyasha had turned into his full yokai self. Inuyasha, on his part, smiled proudly as he caught the momentary fire that lit Kagome's eyes. He then leaned back in to continue his attention to her neck, but was denied when Kagome suddenly covered her neck with her hands. "Wait."

"Mine," Inuyasha responded gruffly as he attempted to remove her hands.

"No, I need to know what's going on," Kagome insisted before taking his hands into her own. "Please." Inuyasha gently placed his forehead against her own.

"We are mates."

"Mates?"

"Yes." Kagome took a moment to consider what he meant.

"Oh my," Kagome exclaimed when she realized what he meant. "You're saying that I'm your mate." Inuyasha did the purr growl again before diving down for her neck again. "No!" He gave a short growl and she could tell he was starting to get annoyed with her.

"You are my mate," came his demanding growl. Kagome knew she had to stop him before he did something he would regret.

"I'm cold Inuyasha," she tried explaining. "Could we please go back to camp where I can be warm by the fire? We can continue there." He seemed to consider her suggestion for a moment.

"We go back then," Inuyasha trailed off with a suggestively. It was not lost on Kagome just what he meant and a deep blush spread across her face.

"Yes," she shyly agreed and in a flash Inuyasha picked her back up and was heading full speed back to camp. It completely caught Kagome off guard with how enthusiastic he was. She knew she had to be blushing all the way down to her stomach with the thought of what she had tricked Inuyasha into thinking she was agreeing to. Not that she never noticed how ridiculously attractive Inuyasha was. She wasn't dead, but with his former love back from the grave the idea of him even being some what interested in her just never crossed her mind. It didn't take them too long though to get back to camp and Inuyasha didn't waste time in setting Kagome on her feet next to her sleeping bag so that he could gathered her back in his arms and nuzzle her.

"Now," he said before kissing and nipping at her neck.

"Inuyasha wait," Kagome began to say but was silenced when Inuyasha roughly kissed her full on the mouth. A low growl emulated from him as he began to slip his hand up her shirt. Kagome instantly went wide eyed and threw her head to the side. "Sit!" At her command Inuyasha immediately came crashing down to the ground taking Kagome along with him. "Okay that wasn't the smartest thing to do."

"What the fuck?!" came Inuyasha angry voice and Kagome let out a big sigh of relief as she hugged him. Inuyasha instantly began blushing. He was not use to being hugged, let alone by a beautiful girl who seemed to be okay with being under him. He knew he had to get her to stop before his body started responding in embarrassing ways. "You can let go now Kagome."

"Oh sorry!" Kagome apologized with a slight blush as she released his neck.

"How did I fall out of the tree?" Inuyasha questioned as he moved to sit beside her.

"I'm sorry," Kagome apologized as she quickly tried to come up with an explanation. She didn't want to tell him about his yokai side coming out again so soon after the last time. The last time seemed to really have traumatized him. "I must have said that word in my sleep and caused you to fall out of the tree."

"You're such a pain in my ass," Inuyasha complained as he stood. "Try not to do that again would you? I maybe a hanyou, but even hanyou need to sleep."

"I'm sorry again Inuyasha. Go back to sleep. I promise I won't say it again."

"Keh," was his usual reply before jumping back into the tree. Kagome laid back into her sleeping bag and began to ponder through the events that took place. For the life of her she couldn't figure out what caused Inuyasha's yokai to come out. Had another yokai attacked while they were all sleeping? She highly doubted that since no one else felt the yokai energy. If anyone Kirara would have at least responded to it. Something had to have cause his yokai to show though.

To add more confusion Inuyasha's yokai apparently was attracted to her. His yokai sure did seem to want her. This didn't seem to bother her as much as she knew it should have. If she were honest with herself Kagome was actually sort of intrigued. She knew she should be terrified that a yokai wanted her for his own, but for one reason or another she felt no fear.

Kagome knew though that if Inuyasha's yokai came after her again she would have to make sure to deny him. It wasn't her that Inuyasha loved after all and that knowledge stung a little. Kagome promptly shook her head to clear her mind. Inuyasha loved Kikyo and that was that so allowing his yokai to have any kind of romance with her was out of the question. With any kind of luck Inuyasha's yokai coming out unexpectedly will be a one time thing and she won't have to worry about it. Either way Kagome decided she wasn't going to think on the subject any longer. Tomorrow was going to be a long day since they had to make their way to Totosai to get Tetsusaiga repaired.


	2. Chapter 2

"Inuyasha, sit boy," Kagome said moments before Inuyasha reacquainted himself with the dirt. "Just because you beat Ryukotsusei does not mean you can start acting like an idiot with Tetsusaiga."

"Stupid wench," Inuyasha pouted from his place on the ground. "You just had to say it."

"It's not like she's wrong," Shippo interjected.

"You be quiet runt!"

"Either way though looks like Tetsusaiga is back and is better then ever," Miroku said cheerfully. "Why don't we continue heading west? I heard there is a village near by. I'm sure the village elder will provide us rooms."

"You mean you're going to con the elder into giving us a room," Inuyasha corrected as he stood back up.

"As long as I don't have to sleep on the dirt I don't really care how he gets rooms for tonight," Sango explained as she readjusted hiraikotsu on her back.

"Maybe they'll have a hot spring near by," Kagome said hopefully. "I really want to take a bath."

"Me too," Sango agreed as the two girls began walking west together. Inuyasha found his eyes zeroing in on Kagome as she walked off with Sango.

"If there is a hot spring near by the girls are going to need someone protecting them as they bathe," Miroku stated with a smirk. "I'll offer to accompany them."

"Not a chance in hell pervert," Inuyasha interjected before hitting the monk on the head.

"Would you rather be the one to protect the girls?" Miroku asked amusingly as he rubbed his head.

"What?" Inuyasha exclaimed as a blush appeared across his cheeks. "Why would I want to protect a couple of stupid human girls? Besides Sango can take care of herself."

"Then maybe it's the fair Lady Kagome you wish to watch over? I have noticed your eyes roaming to her quite often these past few days." Inuyahsa visibly blanched at Miroku's statement. "Honestly I don't blame you. Kagome is a very beautiful young woman. If she had been born in our time she would have been snatched up a long time ago."

"I must have hit you harder then I thought Monk. Now come on and con us a room to stay in." No surprise to anyone Miroku managed to "per suey" the village elder to pay for them to have a room at an inn.

"I can't believe they fall for it every time," Sango murmured as they all ate the food the cook prepare for them as thanks for Miroku exercising the 'evil spirit'. "Oh well at least we get to sleep in a nice warm bed tonight. Kagome, do you want to go take a bath after we're done eating?"

"You go ahead without me. I always get sleepy after a bath and I need to go over some things from school first."

"If you wish dear Sango," Miroku chimed in happily as his hand inched toward her bottom, "to have company I would love to take a bath with you." Immediately the sound of skin connecting to skin resounded in the room. "I'll take that as a no."

"Saw that coming a mile away," Inuyasha commented casually.

"Lech," Sango chastised before rising to her feet and exiting the room. "I'll enjoy a peaceful bath alone."

"Wait Sango can I come too?" Shippo quickly asked as he ran to her side. "Bathing with you will be more fun then with Inuyasha."

"Hey!" Inuyasha exclaimed in outrage.

"Come on Shippo," Sango sighed as she led the kit out of the room.

"Lucky," Miroku pouted before taking another bite of his dinner. "What I wouldn't give to be Shippo right now. So Kagome, are you planning on heading home soon?"

"Wench you better not be," Inuyasha growled.

"Calm down Inuyasha," Kagome snapped before turning her attention to Miroku. "No I'm just trying to not get too far behind in my lessons."

"It's amazing that in the future women will be allowed an education equal to what a man can receive," Miroku stated in wonder as he gazed at some of the books sticking out of Kagome's backpack. "Some of these books even look more advanced then the education I received."

"Yeah in my time men and women receive equal treatment in just about everything."

"Whatever, I'm going to patrol," Inuyasha announced in annoyance before leaving the room to Kagome and Miroku as they continued their conversation. A couple of hours later Kagome had finished her studying and was now enjoying a quiet bath in a hot spring on the outskirts of the inn's garden.

"Jeez that material was hard to understand," Kagome pouted as she washed her hair. "I'm really going to have to work hard so I don't fall too far behind." Kagome took a deep breath and dunked her head under the water to rinse. A few moments later she resurfaced to come eye to eye with a pair of blue and red yokai eyes. "Inuyasha!" Before her in the hot spring stood a very naked Inuyasha in his yokai form. Kagome first instinct was to sit him, but quickly realized that she didn't want to take the chance of drowning him in the hot spring.

"You tricked me last time," Inuyasha said as he wrapped his arms around her. "You deserve to be punished." With an evil grin he playfully nipped Kagome neck. Not hard enough to pierce her skin, but clearly enough to bruise.

"Ow!" Kagome exclaimed as she pulled back and nervously lowered herself into the water to hide her body from his view. "Why are you back?" Inuyasha smirked as he followed her into the water with his arms still around her. Kagome suddenly became very aware with how much smaller she was compare to him. Even in his hanyou form Inuyasha was obviously bigger then her. He stood about two feet taller. When he was full yokai though and looming over her the way he was, Kagome was a lot more aware of their size difference.

"You are my mate," Inuyasha replied like it was obvious. "It is my right to protect you, hold you, fuck you, and pup you." Kagome gasped as a deep blush spread across her face.

"You can't be serious!" Kagome shouted as she pushed him away from her. "Inuyasha why are you acting like this? This isn't like you. What about Kikyo?" Inuyasha growled.

"I do not care about the dead bitch," he proclaimed angrily as he looked off to the side. "That female wanted to get rid of me and the hanyou. She is a cold undead clay pot." He paused to stare deeply into Kagome's eyes. "My mate is a warm living fertile female who accepts all of us."

"All of us?" Kagome repeated quizzically. "Are you not Inuyasha?"

"Fear not little mate," Inuyasha reassured as he played with a lock of her hair, "I am Inuyasha. I am the yokai side. You already know the human and hanyou side."

"Why are you so different from when you are in your hanyou form though?" Inuyasha's eyes turned cold as he grasped Kagome's hand and dragged her flush up against his body. She gasped as she felt his obvious arousal press against her stomach.

"The stupid hanyou is too caught up in the manipulations of that dead miko that he can't see what's right in front of him. Our mate who is alive, warm," he paused to snake his arms around her petite waist and pressed her against his obvious arousal, "and of breeding age to bare pups." Kagome's eyes widen in surprise. "The hanyou and human may be blind, but I am not. I will not allow our mate to be neglected. Until the fog clears from their eyes I will take on the sole responsibility to love and pup you."

"Hold on a second!" Kagome shouted as she forcefully backed herself away from him. "Don't I get a say in this? What makes you think I even want to be your mate?" Inuyasha snarled.

"You are my mate. We were born for each other. There can be no other."

"How do you even know I'm your mate? The Inuyasha I know is in love with Kikyo not me."

"He thinks he's in love. We have been alone for a very long time. So when the miko showed kindnest to us he emotionally latched on to her." A growl suddenly began to emit from him. "She even convinced him to get rid of us so that all would remain is our human side. Our stupid honor and loyalty is getting in the way of achieving true happiness. No matter what a male inu yokai's honor and loyalty is to his mate and pups only."

"But how can you tell that I'm your mate?" Inuyasha's face became soft and he looked down at her with loving eyes.

"Your scent tells me. Ever since you released us from the tree I knew. I've been watching you from the back of the hanyou's mind since we first smelled you. The hanyou may have stupidly at first thought you were the dead miko, but I knew instantly who you were. I was finally able free to myself when those bandits tried to attack you."

"So my scent is what tells you?"

"Yes," Inuyasha confirmed as he brought Kagome back to him so he could bury his face in her neck and press her hips to his own. She gasped slightly as his erection rubbed against her. "Your scent is intoxicating. Perfection. It calls to us at the most primal level." Inuyasha raised his head to give her a rakish smirk. "Now submit little mate. I promise to rut you well like you deserve."

"Sit!" Kagome shouted and raced out of the hot spring as soon as Inuyasha disappeared under the water. "Please don't drown," she whispered as she quickly wrapped herself in her robe and ran back to her room. A few moments later Inuyasha burst from the water gasping for breath.

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed as he took in large gulps of air. "How in the hell did I end up in a hot spring naked?" With a confused sigh Inuyasha resigned himself to never figuring it out and left to search for his clothes. A little while later Inuyasha finally returned to his room to see Miroku waiting up for him.

"You finally made it back," Miroku greeted as he smoked from his kiseru on the veranda. "You just missed Kagome a little bit ago. She seemed a little distressed though."

"Keh, well I never saw her during my patrol," Inuyasha answered as he sat down in the corner of the room him and Miroku shared.

"Either way I believe it's time for me to get some sleep. See you in the morning Inuyasha."

"Yeah," was Inuyasha's casual response as he stared at Tetsusaiga. It was really getting to him that he had no clue as to how he came to be in that hot spring and naked of all things. Luckily his clothes were near by, but he had absolutely no memory of taking them off or entering the spring. He must have gotten in there right after Kagome left sense when he surfaced he could still smell her lingering scent.

Then a thought suddenly struck him. Had he gone in when she was still there and sat him for it? Could that have been the reason for her seemingly being distressed when she returned? It would make sense on how he ended up underwater, but again why didn't he remember any of it? He wasn't dead. He knew exactly how beautiful Kagome was and he also knew that the image of her would forever be seared in his mind if he ever did see her naked. He did get to see her naked once when they first met, but he had been so preoccupied with other things on his mind that he never noticed her nudity then.

With a sigh Inuyasha decided to no longer dwell on it. He'll know whether or not he interrupted Kagome's bath when he saw her in the morning. Kagome wasn't good at hiding her emotions when she was angry so he knew he would have his answer soon enough. He was not looking forward to potentially having to apologize to her though. Especially sense he had no memory of it. The next morning the group rose early, thanks to Inuyasha, to once again continue their shard hunting.

"I don't understand why we had to leave so early," Shippo complained as he yawned from his perch on Kagome's shoulder.

"I must agree," Miroku concurred. "Inuyasha, why in the world did you want to leave so early?"

"Keh, to go looking for shards of course. You lot had your nice night off so you should be ready to go."

"Wow Kagome where did you get that bruise on your neck?" Shippo inquired as he moved her hair to the side.

"What?" Sango exclaimed as she removed Shippo to see herself. "Oh my," she gasped as she recognized it as a love bite from a yokai. She could even see scratch marks left from the fangs.

"What's wrong with her now?" Inuyasha questioned as he turned his attention to the two women at the back.

"Nothing," Sango answered quickly as she readjusted Kagome's hair to cover the mark. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes as he turned back to walking ahead of the group. With a sigh of relief Sango began whispering to Kagome. "Kagome why didn't you tell me that a yokai was after you?"

"Huh?" came Kagome's confused reply.

"That mark on your neck," Sango explained, "it's a yokai love bite. It tells other yokai that you are being courted by another yokai."

"Courted?" Kagome repeated as her memory went back to when Inuyasha in his yokai form had playfully nipped her as 'punishment.' "So he knew what he was doing when he nipped me."

"Do you know the yokai?"

"Don't worry about it Sango," Kagome reassured. "It's nothing to concern yourself with I promise."

"Are you sure? He got close enough to give you a love bite. Yokai can be very persistant when it comes to someone they're interested in."

"Please trust me. I've got it under control."

"All right, but don't let Inuyasha see it."

"Huh? Why?"

"Well he'll get angry of course."

"I highly doubt that," Kagome replied almost sadly. "He's in love with Kikyo remember? He's not going to care if another male yokai has become interested in me as long as it doesn't get in the way of finding the shards." Sango decided not to pursue the conversation any further, but she couldn't help wondering if there was something about the yokai that Kagome wasn't telling her. The fact that Kagome didn't inform any of them about the yokai was odd. Sango knew that she and Kirara were going to have to keep their senses open to any rogue male yokai possibly following them. Since now that he had marked her as his intendent to mate there was no doubt that he would be back eventually.


	3. Chapter 3

A week had gone by and nothing. A whole week and Inuyasha's yokai had not made one appearance. Not that Kagome wasn't thankful for not having to deal with him, but she was starting to wonder if he was biding his time. Waiting for the right moment to come for her again. His 'love bite' had almost disappeared and Kagome had a feeling that when it was completely gone that would be when Inuyasha's yokai would appear again to renew his mark. To Kagome's surprise though she had been able to successfully hide it from Inuyasha. Thank goodness she had thick wavy hair or hiding it would have been a lot harder to do.

Today they had battled a dark priestess named Tusbaki and Kagome was eternally grateful that battle was over with. Tsubaki was terrible. She had a curse put on Kagome by putting their shards into Kagome's neck and Tsubaki had even managed to trick her into forgetting about everyone and made her think she was living a normal life. Thankfully Kagome's subconscious still remembered Inuyasha so she was able to break out and when Tsubaki had retreated the shards in her neck came out and were purified. After Kagome explained what happened while she was unconscious everyone had tucked in for the night.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as a flash of red few across her line of sight. Slowly she rose from her sleeping bag and looked around for her hanyou companion "Inuyasha?"

"Come little mate," Inuyasha commanded quietly as he picked Kagome up from her sleeping bag and took off with her into the forest. Kagome realized he was back in his yokai form and simply hung on silently to his neck as she waited to see where he was taking her. He only ran for a few minutes before coming to a stop and setting her down in a meadow.

"Thank you," Kagome stated quietly as she adjusted her clothes. Inuyasha gently wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair.

"You remembered us," came his hoarse voice, muffled from her hair. "It was your memory of us that brought you back, little mate." Kagome allowed herself to relax in his embrace. He was being so gentle with her and Kagome had to admit it was comforting to be held by him after the day she had.

"Of course I remembered you," Kagome gently reassured as she breathed him in. She then felt Inuyasha bend down and a sharp sensation suddenly went through her neck. "Ow!"

"My apologies," Inuyasha said as he chuckled to himself. "Had to renew my territory mark. Don't worry I'm not going to try anything else." Kagome couldn't help, but give him an incredulous look. Inuyasha frowned and growled in response. "I am not so selfish a mate to where I would try to seduce you even though it is clear you are too fatigued. Besides with how tired you clearly are I doubt you would be much fun fucking."

"What?!" Kagome claimed angrily. "Si," but before she could finish the word Inuyasha had already covered her mouth with his own. After a moment he released her lips, but stayed hovering over them.

"Now, now little mate," he gently chastised in a husky voice. "Don't go doing something you'll regret or the next time I come for you it won't matter how tired you are. I'll bend you over the nearest log and pound into you with everything I got." At the image Kagome not only felt heat in her cheeks, but there was heat also pooling at the bottom of her stomach. Inuyasha sniffed the air for a moment and smirked. "Unless you would prefer I do that now." Kagome gasped but quickly figured out that he must have picked up on her arousal with that canine nose of his.

"Am I going to have to worry about you taking me by force if I don't submit to you?" Inuyasha suddenly grabbed her arms and dug his claws into her. Not enough to break skin but enough to hurt. "Hey you're hurting me!"

"Do not insult me little mate," he growled. Kagome could tell with the way he was clenching his teeth that Inuyasha was keeping himself from lashing out at her. "I would never rape you. You are my precious little mate whether you believe it or not. You're happiness is my happiness as well as your pain," he paused to release his claws from her arms, "is my pain."

"I'm so sorry," Kagome apologized as tears began to sting the back of her eyes. She couldn't stand the unadulterated pain in his eyes. Yokai eyes or not the pain in them were real and clear as day. She had hurt him, deeply and Kagome couldn't help but feel lower then dirt for it. Not knowing what had come over her Kagome found herself wrapping her arms around him as she buried her face in his chest.

"Little mate?" Inuyasha gasped before gently wrapping his arms around her. "Does this mean you finally accept that you are mine?"

"I don't know," Kagome answered as she pulled away slightly. "I do believe that you believe I am your mate. I'm not sure I'm ready to accept it though. Also there is the matter with your hanyou side. No matter what you say he still loves Kikyo."

"The hanyou is an idiot," Inuyasha spat.

"Can you take me back to camp now?"

"I suppose it is getting late and you're going to need your sleep after the day you had."

"Thank you." Gently Inuyasha picked Kagome up bridal style and made his way back to camp. Within no time they had returned and he placed her next her sleeping bag. "Do I need to S.I.T. you for you to return back to normal?"

"No," Inuyasha replied with amusement. "As soon as I fall asleep I'll retreat to the back of the hanyou's mind again."

"All right, good."

"To help me fall asleep I would like a kiss though."

"What?" Kagome yelled, forgetting everyone around her was sleeping. She blushed instantly at her mistake. "You can't be serious?"

"Come now little mate," Inuyasha said as he snaked his arms around her waist. "Haven't I been a good boy?"

"You certainly are a lot more self assured in your yokai form then you are in your hanyou," Kagome observed.

"Reward this dog with a treat since I can't fuck you," Inuyasha said as he leaned closer, ignoring her statement.

"Si," once again Kagome was stopped by Inuyasha's lips pressed against her own. Though initiated quickly she could feel his passion for her as she felt one of his clawed hands hold her head still as he deepened the kiss. Kagome couldn't help the small whimper that escaped her as she felt his tongue brush again her lips. Without thinking she granted him entrance as her hands gripped the front of his robe. After a moment Inuyasha ended the kiss and took a step back.

"You make it so hard little mate." Kagome blushed at her actions.

"I don't know what came over me," Kagome whispered in shame of herself. Inuyasha smiled ruefully as he bent down to nip her neck playfully.

"Get some sleep now." With that said Inuyasha leaped to a near by tree branch and made himself comfortable. Kagome sighed to herself before settling back into her sleep bag.

"Hey wake up," Inuyasha commanded as he poked Kagome. It was already the third time that morning he had been attempting to wake her. 

"Wench, Sango is finishing up making breakfast so come on and wake up! Damn, are you going to sleep all day?"

"Huh? What?" Kagome groaned as she began to wake from Inuyasha's constant pestering. "It's morning already?"

"Kagome, did you not sleep very well?" Sango asked with concern as she handed Kagome her breakfast.

"Thanks," Kagome said as she took the offered food. "Yeah I didn't fall asleep till late."

"Wow, you and Inuyasha both had a rough night sleep," Miroku commented as he ate his breakfast. "Sango and I had to wake him up before he woke you up."

"Oh, you didn't sleep very well either?" Kagome innocently questioned.

"Yeah," Inuyasha confirmed as a blush crept across his face.

"Why did you have a hard time sleeping?" Miroku curiously asked.

"I just did okay!" Inuyasha snapped as his face got redder. Miroku suddenly began smiling the way he always did when a lecherous thought entered his mind.

"Had a pleasurable dream that you didn't want to wake from?"

"No you perverted monk!" Inuyasha quickly denied hotly. "Anyway lets get going. We're already starting the day late as it is." Everyone quickly finished their breakfast and packed up their things before continuing their search for more shards.

"I noticed that your suitor paid you a visit again," Sango whispered. Kagome gasped and pulled more of her hair over to cover it. "I just can't believe Inuyasha hasn't noticed it yet."

"Why would he?"

"Well he's very protective and a little possessive of you obviously."

"That's just because he doesn't want anyone stealing his shard detector." Sango rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Either way it's amazing he hasn't at the very least smelled another yokai's scent on you. Shippo hasn't even noticed either. Are you bathing after every time that yokia comes around?"

"Yeah," Kagome answered nervously. She didn't like lying to Sango, but she had no idea on how to even begin to explain what was really going on.  
As the girls continued their whispered conversation Inuyasha hung back with Miroku and Shippo. He realized that morning why Miroku liked to hang back so much when they walked. Both the girls had an alluring sway in their step as they walked, especially Kagome.

For one reason or another his dreams from last night were really affecting him. He had the strangest dreams of touching, hugging, and kissing Kagome and in his dream she had been beautifully submissive to his advances. Now because of these dreams he could not take his eyes off her delicious rear. Not that he never noticed how beautiful Kagome was. He was still a male after all. He wasn't dead, but speaking of dead, ever since Kikyo had returned he had decided not to take notice of Kagome like that anymore. Well last night's dreams had officially knocked that out the window. All the focus he once had put on Kikyo had diminished tremendously over one single night and that confused the hell out of Inuyasha. A week ago he had another dream of holding Kagome naked in a hot spring. Something was happening to him and Inuyasha didn't understand what it was.

"What is wrong with me?" Inuyasha whispered to himself.

"Many things," Shippo answered from his perch on Miroku's shoulder. "That's a list that would take me all day to recite."

"Fucking brat," Inuyasha grumbled just before smacking Shippo to the ground.

"Hey!" Shippo exclaimed angrily. "Don't ask a question if you might not like the answer."

"I believe Inuyasha was being rhetorical Shippo," Miroku explained as he put the little fox kit back on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Shippo stated with a confused look.

"It means he asked a question that he did not wish to be answered," Miroku tried explaining.

"Shit," Inuyasha suddenly cursed as he stopped and began sniffing the air.

"Smell something?" Miroku inquired casually.

"That stupid wolf is coming," Inuyasha explained as just over the hills behind them a whirlwind was heading in their direction.

"Oh great," Kagome sighed. She had sensed the young wolf yokai's approach the same time Inuyasha had.

"We haven't seen Koga in a while," Sango stated casually.

"Yeah and now Inuyasha is going to be in a bad mood for the rest of the day," Kagome commented under her breath. A few moments later the whirlwind came down the road and dissipated to reveal the young wolf prince, Koga.

"Kagome!" Koga greeted happily as he shoved Inuyasha to the ground.

"Hi Koga," Kagome greeted back slightly nervous.

"My future mate," Koga gushed as he took Kagome's hands into his own. "You grow more beautiful every time I see you."

"That's enough!" Inuyasha shouted as he broke apart their hands. "What the fuck do you want anyway?"

"Can't I visit the love of my life mutt face?" Koga proclaimed as he stepped around Inuyasha to hug Kagome, but paused just as he was putting his arms around her. "Hey wait a second." Koga suddenly began sniffing. "Why do you smell more like the mutt then normal?"

"Huh?" Kagome responded nervously. "What do you mean?" Suddenly, quicker then Kagome could react, Koga lifted her hair to see the love bite. For a moment Kagome thought time had stopped. It felt like Koga had stood their for eternity just staring at the obvious mark on her neck.

"You bastard!" Koga raged as he quickly moved to punch Inuyasha. "How dare you touch my woman!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha shouted as he dodged Koga's punches. "Fuck you stupid flea bag! Stop trying to hit me!"

"I'll teach you for touching my Kagome!" Koga shouted as he tried to kick Inuyasha in the head.

"Can someone who's not a raving idiot explain to me why this wolf is pissed at me?" Inuyasha shouted as he dodged yet another kick.

"Fine play dumb!" Koga exclaimed before dashing back to Kagome. "Explain this!" With a flare Koga pulled Kagome's raven hair back to reveal to everyone the love bite.

"Koga!" Kagome gasped as she and Sango tried to bring her hair back around her shoulders but it was too late. Everyone, especially Inuyasha, had clearly seen the mark.

"Kagome," Miroku said in amazement. "When did that happen?"

"How could you Kagome?" Koga seethed, but Kagome was only focused on Inuyasha. Though his face was hid by his bangs Kagome could feel the negativity coming off of him.

"Koga please leave," Kagome commanded gently.

"Why should I?" Koga tried to argue.

"I said to please leave Koga!" Kagome uncharacteristically shouted. Shocked by her sudden outburst Koga quickly turned tail and ran. Though Kagome was an undeniable beauty she was a force to be reckoned with when angered. As soon as Koga was gone Kagome turned her attention back to the hanyou. "Inuyasha?"

"Who is it?" Inuyasha questioned without looking at her.

"What?"

"Who is it that you let mark you?" Inuyasha questioned again with a growl.

"I, I, I," Kagome studdered nervously. She knew she couldn't tell Inuyasha that it was actually him while he was in full yokai form. She would then have to explain what had been going on between her and him. Either way Kagome knew she was screwed. "I'm sorry I can't say."

"Huh?" Shippo said in confusion. "Why not?"

"You can't tell us who you're whoring yourself out to?" Inuyasha snapped angrily. Everyone turned their attention to him in shock. Frankly Inuyasha was shocked by his words as well. He couldn't understand why he felt so angry and hurt. Yeah he had a right to be angry since Kagome never told him that she was allowing another yokai to court her, but he shouldn't feel hurt. That would imply that he had feelings for the future miko. He couldn't have feeling for her. He loved Kikyo. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

"Excuse me?" Kagome stated more then asked in disbelief. "Did you just call me a whore?"

"Kagome I'm sure Inuyasha didn't mean it like that," Miroku said trying to calm things down.

"You're whoring yourself to some random yokai!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. "You've even been hiding him from us." Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing. Inuyasha had just implied that she was a whore! If only he knew it was his yokai side she was "whoring" herself to, but she knew if she told him the truth he would never believe her. He would probably even think she was crazy.

"Why do you even care anyway?" Kagome shot back. "All you care about is me finding your shards and your precious Kikyo!"

"You don't get to talk about Kikiyo!" Inuyasha shouted back.

"You're right," Kagome responded sarcastically. "I shouldn't talk about the woman that stole a piece of my soul. I shouldn't talk about the woman who turned so easily against a man she supposedly loved. Oh and above all I shouldn't talk about a woman who wants you to go to hell with her as punishment for her death even though you didn't do anything!"

"Shut the fuck up bitch!"

"Sit boy!" Inuyasha body instantly slammed against the ground with a force much harsher then normal. " Sit! Sit! Sit! I'm going home. I'll only come back when you apologize."

"Like hell I will," Inuyasha mumbled from his place in the dirt. Kagome simply sighed.

"Sango do you mind if Kirara took me back to the well?"

"Of course not," Sango replied before Kirara transformed to her bigger size. Kagome quickly got on the large cat and was gone. "What is with you?" Sango questioned Inuyasha angrily. Inuyasha didn't answer though and just kept his eyes to the ground. "Look I can understand being a little angry that Kagome never told you. I was a little hurt that she refused to tell me, but to be honest it isn't any of our business who she's potentially sharing herself with."

"Sango's right," Miroku agreed. "It's none of our business and if Kagome doesn't feel comfortable telling us then we have to respect that. Besides, as long as it doesn't get in the way of finding Naraku and the remaining shards then does it truly matter in the end?" The subduing spell had finally worn off and Inuyasha simply stood and took off into the woods.

"He just can't admit when he's wrong," Shippo commented offhandedly. "Should we go after him?"

"No let him cool off a bit," Miroku answered. "I have a feeling that Inuyasha is dealing with more complicated emotions then he is use to."

"I guess."

Later that evening Kagome was home studying at her desk. Her family was shocked to see her home so soon but nonetheless happy to have her back. Kagome had to admit that it was nice being home sooner then normal. Nothing beat being able to sleep in her own bed and having a properly cooked dinner by her mom.

After a while Kagome saw how late it was getting and decided she was done studying for the night. There was no school tomorrow so it wasn't like she didn't have time to study more the next day. With that Kagome went to change into her pajamas. She had undressed and had just put on her pajama top when she heard her window behind her open. A smirk immediately appeared on her face. Kagome had hoped that Inuyasha would get off his high horse and apologize for insinuating that she was a whore. Her hopes were quickly dashed though when two long clawed hands confidently wrapped themselves around her waist.

"You came back," Kagome said as she looked over her shoulder. She was not surprised to lock eyes with the yokai.

"I know what the hanyou said," Inuyasha replied as he tightened his hold around her. "He is such an idiot." Kagome then began to feel Inuyasha plant light kisses on her shoulder and neck. "You are anything but a whore."

"I understand him being angry for not telling him, but I don't get why he's so hurt."

"We are very possessive of what is ours," Inuyasha explained as one of his hand moved to cup one of her breast. "He knows that you belong to us, but he isn't aware of the reason yet."

"Must you always grope me?" Inuyasha chuckled at the breathy tone in Kagome's voice as she tried to reprimand him. He noted though that she had yet to try and remove his hand.

"Little mate," Inuyasha cooed as he lightly squeezed her breast, "how can you expect me to keep my hands away when you've been hurt by my other self. I only wish to comfort and show how much you are cherished." The smell of tears suddenly assaulted his sensitive nose. "He really did hurt you didn't he?" Kagome turned in his arms and threw herself into his chest.

"How could he call me a whore?" Inuyasha sighed heavily as he wrapped his arms around his sobbing mate.

"He's such an idiot," Inuyasha growled to himself before returning his attention back to Kagome. "You care so much for the hanyou. Perhaps you may even love him for the hanyou to be able to hurt you like this."

"What?" Kagome questioned in slight shock as she raised her head to look him in the eyes.

"Do you feel this way about all of us?" Inuyasha inquired as he lowered his lips to hover over hers.

"I don't understand."

"Not yet," Inuyasha said before pressing his lips to hers in a very passionate kiss. Caught up in her own confused emotions, Kagome reciprocated the kiss and moaned as she wrapped her arms around his neck. After a few moments the two parted, panting breathlessly. "Allow your mate to comfort you." Before Kagome knew what was happening she found herself pushed onto her bed with Inuyasha hovering over her.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice trembled as she stared up at the yokai's passion filled eyes. After a moment she felt him lift her pajama top to expose her stomach and began open mouth kissing her skin.

"I beg you little mate," Inuyasha spoke with desire laced in his voice. "Your sent is intoxicating. Please don't deny me your pleasures. I will make you forget this day and only remember the night."

"Inuyasha," Kagome moaned as his hands kneaded her breasts. She was quickly loosing herself to his ministrations. With the emotional chaos Kagome experienced that day and now being bombarded with the yokai's lust for her, it was all too much. A small part of Kagome's consciousness knew she needed to stop him, but her emotions were far too fried and raw to care.

"So damn delicious," Inuyasha breathed as he tore her panties off, "and you're mine." He delve between her thighs and began lapping aggressively between her folds. Savoring her.

"Ah!" Kagome cried out at the sudden stimulation and brought her hands to grip his white mane.

"Yes, sing for me," Inuyasha commanded as he continued to lick her core. Kagome's smell and taste assaulted his senses in the most sinful of ways. She was perfect and he felt like he was getting drunk off her essence. Even the harsh grip she had on his hair only served to fuel his desire.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out as she clamped her thighs around his head and her world went white as pleasure consumed her mind and body. It was the most beautiful sound Inuyasha had ever heard. Nothing was as lovely as the sight and sound of his mate in the throws of passion.

"I'm not done with you yet," Inuyasha smirked as he wiped his face and climbed his way over her body. With a quick flick of his claws he ripped the buttons off her top to expose her breasts and took pride in the light flush that had spread through her skin. "I'm going to devour you." Kagome moaned shamelessly as Inuyasha took one of her nipples in his mouth and began suckling hard from her. She couldn't help herself as she gripped his head and pulled him more into her breasts.

"Oh God," Kagome moaned as she felt his fangs graze the skin of her other breast before forcefully suckling from that one as well. "Inuyasha."

"I can't wait any longer," Inuyasha groaned after releasing her harden nipple. Kagome watched in a lust filled daze as he quickly removed his clothes. Within moments Inuyasha was naked with his erection standing at full attention. Kagome blushed a scarlet red as she took in the sight of him. He was so much bigger and imposing standing before her the way he was. The lustful hunger in his eyes caused a pleasurable shiver to run down her spine. At that moment she had never felt so desired. "Don't expect me to be gentle with you," He explained in a gruff tone as he guided Kagome to her hands and knees on her bed. "If you want a gentle mating then you will have to wait till my human night. Right now your mate is a yokai and I will fuck you as such."

"Yes," was all Kagome was able to say as she braced herself. She felt the head of his member rub at her entrance for a moment and without any warning Inuyasha snapped his hips and plunged himself completely inside her. Kagome screamed into her pillow as he began to fuck her mercilessly.

"Yes, take me like I know you can," Inuyasha growled as he watched his mate's rear bounce against his hips. The sight was incredibly erotic. True to his word he hadn't even given her time to adjust before he had lost himself to her. So caught up in the pleasure, Inuyasha didn't even notice the bruising grip he had on her hips. "Take all of me."

"Inuyasha," Kagome gasped as she finally recovered from having her virginity taken so forcefully. Though this was not the ideal way Kagome thought she would lose her virginity, she had to admit that it was thrilling to know that the moment Inuyasha had entered her he had been lost in the pleasure she was giving him. She too was starting to feel the pleasure of their coupling and soon began to moan more loudly into her pillow. "Oh yes!"

"Fuck you feel so good," Inuyasha said as he threw his head back and ran his claws down her back just hard enough to leave angry red lines. Kagome cried out in pleasure from the slight pain. "I will leave my mark all over you so all will know you are mine." As Inuyasha continued to pound into her from behind Kagome could feel him lean over and graze his fangs against her left shoulder.

"Yes," Kagome whispered as she felt anothrt shiver run down her spine and she moved all her hair over her right shoulder. "Please."

"I will fuck you to my heart's content," Inuyasha whispered his promise before he clamped his fangs into her shoulder and allowed his release to wash over his body.

"Ah!" Kagome screamed into her pillow as Inuyasha injected his yokai energy as well as his seed deep inside her. After a few moments he released her shoulder from his jaw and licked it clean. Kagome could only groan as Inuyasha gently laid her down on her side.

"Rest little mate. Our night's activities have not ended yet."

"Are you serious?" Kagome inquired curiously as Inuyasha just laid beside her with his arms around her waist while nuzzling her breasts. Kagome sighed happily as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "You're so forceful."

"You accept me though," Inuyasha replied smartly as he began to lick at her breasts. "You accept all of us." Kagome began rubbing her legs together from the warmth pooling between her legs and the scent of her arousal quickly reached Inuyasha's nose. "Maybe you're ready to accept me again."

"Inuyasha," Kagome tried to reprimand as Inuyasha climbed on top of her though she had to admit that even to her ears it sound more like a moan then anything else. It surprised her that when Inuyasha reentered her it didn't hurt that much. It surprised Kagome even more when he began a gentle and almost loving pace.

It wasn't till dawn, four times later, that Inuyasha's lust for her was finally sated. He stood in Kagome's room fully clothed, staring at her sleeping form. Her body was littered with scratches and nips along with a large bite mark on her left shoulder. He had to admit that he didn't regret taking her so many time. She felt so amazing that he couldn't help rutting her again and again.

He knew mating and marking her before his hanyou side had accepted her was going to cause problems for them, but he was unable to stop himself. His little mate was in so much pain and his instincts to comfort her overrode everything else. He knows his human side eventually won't be able to resist her as well. It was the hanyou he was concerned about. His hanyou side being the dominate of the three meant no matter how much he wanted to be present the hanyou would eventually push him back and the only way he would be able to take over again was when the hanyou had another weak mental moment.

After bringing the blankets up to cover Kagome's body, Inuyasha exited the bedroom and made his way to the well. He could feel the hanyou trying to regain control so he quickly jumped through the well and made his way back into his forest. The yokai hoped to be able to be with his mate again soon and with any kind of luck the hanyou would figure out soon that Kagome was theirs. With the memories of his time with his mate running through his mind Inuyasha made himself comfortable on a high branch and fell asleep, allowing the hanyou to submerge him back into the deepest parts of their mind.

"What are with these dreams lately," Inuyasha groaned as he rubbed his eyes sleepily.


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha continued to sit on the branch he woke up in earlier that day, staring out through the leaves of the forest canopy. His heart and mind were like a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts. All racing around inside him, but going nowhere. For the past several weeks his view of Kagome has been changing and morphing into something he wasn't quite sure he could handle.

Ever since the beginning Inuyasha had noticed Kagome's external beauty and not too long after he also noticed her internal beauty as well. This didn't bother him since he was male so of course he was going to take notice of a pretty girl, but things have changed. He not only noticed her beauty, but now couldn't stop appreciating them as well. His eyes now would fall upon parts of her figure without his consent. Mainly her chest and thighs.

It really didn't help that he had been having rather intense dreams concerning the little future miko either. Though he had only a few so far they affected him greatly. His latest dream down right disturbed him. He had dreamt of taking Kagome and rather roughly. Inuyasha had to admit though that in his dream Kagome was so beautiful and surprisingly submissive. He could never dream of the real Kagome sexually submitting to him like she did in his dream. Thinking back on how Kagome was in his dream Inuyasha could feel his body start to respond.

This was also another occurrence that had been happening the past few weeks. Whenever he thought about Kagome or stared at certain parts of her for too long his body would respond in very troublesome ways. It was a real shame that Inuyasha didn't even have the knowledge to take care of himself whenever this happened. He always found himself not knowing what to do and would just ended up taking his frustrations out on every yokai that was foolish enough to threaten them. It wasn't his fault that ever since his mother died that he was constantly fighting for his life and never had the opportunity to learn about his body like any other youth growing up would.

"Not again," Inuyasha groaned as he began to feel his pants get more and more uncomfortable. "Why is this happening so much?" Inuyasha sighed heavily before looking in the direction of the well. He couldn't deny that he really wanted to see Kagome, but knew she didn't want to see him unless he was going to apologize and there was no way he was going to do that. Then it dawned on him what tonight was.

On the other side Kagome was busy sweeping the front steps of the shrine. The sun had just set and she was thankful for the calm relaxing day. Her morning had been very hard on her. She woke up to find Inuyasha gone, but that didn't really shock her. What really shocked her was the state in which he left her body. There were scratches and nip marks all over her and one really nasty looking bite mark on her left shoulder. Kagome had a feeling that bite was the yokai officially marking her as his mate. It wouldn't surprise her if he had. He certainly was passionate with her last night. Passionate and fierce. Just like her hanyou.

Kagome felt her shoulders sag at the thought of Inuyasha. Inuyasha's yokai was right that she did love all sides of him, but the hanyou side was the one she knew the most and it was the hanyou that she feared would never accept her. She did take some solace that the yokai at least wanted her. Well, technically she was already his. The mark on her shoulder told all yokai that she was mated. Soon she would have to explain all this to her family. Kagome had a feeling that her mother and brother would accept Inuyasha as part of the family rather quickly. Souta already adored Inuyasha and she would bet that her mom was secretly hoping for dog eared grandchildren.

After sweeping for a while Kagome set the broom aside to take a moment to rest. Inuyasha had really stolen all her energy last night with all the times he had taken her. Thankfully it was a cold autumn day so she was able to wear long enough clothes to cover all the "love marks" he had left on her. Kagome couldn't help but sigh to herself. Would she forever be the secret mate to Inuyasha's yokai side?

"Will he ever accept me?" Kagome questioned herself.

"Will who accept you?" came a gruff voice behind her. Kagome whirled around to see Inuyasha in his human form standing before her. "Talking about the secret yokai you've been seeing?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome sighed as she gave him a troubled look. "You didn't come to apologize did you?"

"I'm only here because tonight is the night of the new moon."

"That's right," Kagome replied thoughtfully. "Your human night."

"Yeah so don't go thinking you're going to get an apology out of me cause you're not."

"Of course," Kagome relented tiredly.

"Kagome, dinner is ready!" her mother called out before noticing Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha! Come have dinner with us."

"You didn't make curry did you?" Inuyasha inquired nervously.

"Oh no dear," Mrs. Higurashi assured amusingly. "I cooked up some steak. I can cook you one as well real quickly."

"All right," Inuyasha agreed happily. It wasn't often he get to have steak and he did love Mrs. Higurashi's cooking. Except for her curry of course.

The dinner went relatively smooth with Kagome's mother keeping the conversation flowing. Truth be told Mrs. Higurashi adored Inuyasha. Oh she knew that her daughter and him quite frequently had little spats, but something inside told her that the young hanyou was destined to become part of her family. Maybe it was the shrine deity or the spirits that frequent the shrine? She didn't know, but one thing she was sure of was that Kagome and Inuyasha shared a destiny together. After dinner and cleaning the kitchen Kagome went up to her room to study some more with Inuyasha trailing behind her.

"You can stay downstairs and watch TV if you want or play video games with Souta. I'm only going to be studying so I won't be doing anything interesting to you."

"Keh," came Inuyasha's very usual response as he sat himself on Kagome's bed leaning against the wall. "I'm fine wench."

"Suit yourself," Kagome responded before sitting down at her desk. Inuyasha watched her study for a while as he contemplated to himself. During his human nights he hated to be away from her. Though she could do little as far as protecting him, he still felt safer with her around. As if her presence alone insured everything that night would be okay.

Inuyasha hated his human nights. Not just because he was human. Ever since Kagome came into his life he had a whole new reason to hate them. Now he had to deal with not just being human, he also had all these other intense emotions he's never experienced before. Ever sense Inuyasha's first human night with Kagome he would get the strongest urge to touch and hold her. With the dreams he had been having the past few weeks the urge to touch and hold her was stronger then ever.

"I give up," Kagome sighed as she closed one of her school books. "I'm way too tired to study anymore." Inuyasha looked at the clock and noticed that she had been studying for little over an hour. "I'm going to take a bath before going to bed. Did you want to bathe after?"

"You trying to say I smell?" Inuyasha asked roughly.

"Do you really want me to answer that with how often I bathe?" Inuyasha glared at her for a moment before disgruntledly agreeing to the bath. Kagome smiled at him kindly before leaving the room. It wasn't long before she was back to change into her pajamas. Inuyasha couldn't help his eyes wandering over her body. She only had a large body towel wrapped around her petit figure with another hanging over her shoulders which had been used to dry her hair. He suddenly started to feel his body respond to the nearly naked girl and he quickly left the room before he could feel himself get worse. Some time later Inuyasha emerged back in the room with a towel around his waist. Kagome had waited up for him and was reading one of her mangas to pass the time.

"What did you do with my clothes wench?"

"They are being washed so they'll be done in the morning," Kagome explained a she put her manga down and pointed to the clothes laid out at the end of the bed. "Mom picked these clothes out for you to wear." The clothes were a pair of sweat pants and a long sleeve shirt.

"Fine," Inuyasha agreed as he dropped the towel and began putting on the clothes. Kagome quickly averted her eyes. Inuyasha may have had no qualms with being naked, but that didn't mean Kagome was use to seeing a naked man. Though truth be told it wasn't like she had never seen Inuyasha naked before since his demon side had taken her only the night before. After his temporary clothes were on Inuyasha made his way over to sit on the floor with his back against Kagome's bed.

"Tonight's going to be cold," Kagome said before getting out of bed to fetch him a blanket. She returned with a large heavy blanket that Inuyasha knew would have no trouble keeping him warm throughout the night. "Here you go."

"Thanks." When Kagome was satisfied that he was covered enough to be comfortably warm she crawled back into bed and turned her light off. After a little while of hearing Inuyasha constantly sighing and readjusting Kagome decided that enough was enough.

"Inuyasha, are you all right?" Kagome inquired in a whispered voice.

"No I'm not all right," Inuyasha whispered back harshly. "How can you still be so kind to me after everything I said to you yesterday?"

"Huh?" Kagome replied, raising her head in curiosity.

"I pretty much called you a whore," Inuyasha went on. "I know it's none of my business who you see romantically as long as it doesn't get in the way of finding the shards and getting Naraku. I can't help, but feel betrayed though and I don't understand why I feel this way. When I'm in my hanyou form my emotions are so much easier to keep in check, but as a human these emotions are so intense. I just want to find whatever yokai is courting you and punch him. You're not even mine and yet I can't stop feeling possessive of you." He paused to sigh deeply to himself. "Either way Kagome I care greatly for you and I'm," but Inuyasha abruptly stopped when he felt Kagome's hand begin to caress the side of his face.

"It's okay," she whispered affectionately. "I forgive you and I'll always be here for you." Inuyasha gently took her hand and began to nuzzle her palm.

"You have no idea how happy that makes me." Kagome silently shifted out of her bed on his left side to join him on the floor. Inuyasha quickly shared his blanket so she wouldn't get cold and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I don't deserve you."

"You deserve to be happy."

"I do?" Inuyasha questioned as he stared at her lips. "You make me happy." Before Kagome knew what was happening she suddenly felt Inuyasha's lips against her. Her shock barely lasted a moment before she was kissing him back. Inuyasha used his free hand to gently angle her head and deepen the kiss. Kagome was all too happy to comply. After a short yet slightly intense kissing session Inuyasha began to feel his pants begin to tighten again. He suddenly began to entertain ideas such as pushing Kagome to the floor, crawling on top of her and run his hands all over her body. Inuyasha wasn't sure why he wanted to touch Kagome so badly, but he some how knew she would be the source of his relief. Just when he was about to follow through with the idea Kagome suddenly slowed down their kissing to just simple pecks before stopping all together and snuggling into his side.

"Goodnight Inuyasha," she breathed as she laid her head against his shoulder. After a short time Inuyasha realized that Kagome had fallen asleep next to him. He stared at her sleeping face longingly. It felt so good holding her like he was.

"I wish you were mine," he whispered before kissing her temple. Per his usual Inuyasha didn't sleep at all. He spent the entire night just staring at Kagome as she slept. When dawn finally came Inuyasha felt himself returning to normal. He felt his mind begin to clear as he regained his ability to reign in his emotions. With that a new sense of anger began to take root. Kagome had allowed him to kiss her multiple times even though she was being courted. For the life of him he couldn't understand why he kissed her or wanted to push her down to the floor the way he did, but then he never understood himself during his human nights. On those nights it was like he had no control at all over his emotions or actions.

Carefully Inuyasha got up and placed Kagome back into her bed. He had to admit that even as a hanyou he did like holding her while she slept. She was so much smaller in his arms as a hanyou then a human. So small and so fragile. Did the yokai pursuing her even understand how tiny of a thing she really was? How could a strange yokai even begin to understand his Kagome?

With a shake of his head Inuyasha left her bedroom to find his clothes then headed straight for the well. He knew Kagome would be back in the feudal age by late morning. His stupid human side had to go and apologize to her so she had no reason not to return. If the others were ready hopefully they could get going no later then late afternoon. Inuyasha hoped so. He wanted to get out of the area as fast as possible and hopefully get Kagome far away from her would be lover.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week since they continued their search for the shards as well as Naraku and Kagome was getting tired of the way Inuyasha had been treating her. Every morning when they all woke up Inuyasha would remain very close to her, occasionally sniffing the air and by the time they had packed up their camp he would return to barely acknowledging her at all. Kagome wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what he was doing every morning. He was checking to see if she had been visited by the yokai that was courting her. Inuyasha's yokai side had yet to make an appearance, but even if he had it wouldn't matter since all Inuyasha would smell would be himself.

Kagome thanked God that so far she had been able to hide the mark on her shoulder along with all the little "love bites" Inuyasha's yokai had left on her body. Luckly it was autumn so no one questioned her sudden change from wearing her school uniform to warmer clothing. Being on the road for the past week had made her need for a bath very apparent though even if her skin had been covered from the dust and grime of the dirt road.

"Inuyasha do you mind if we could break camp near a hot spring?" Sango suddenly asked. "With all the wind we've been having the past week I, and I'm sure Kagome, feel dirtier then usual." Inuyasha was about to decline when his eyes locked on the Kagome's.

"Please," Kagome implored. "Sango's right. This wind has exposed us more to the dirt on the road and I feel more disgusting then normal."

"It wouldn't hurt to give the girls this one request," Miroku added good naturedly. Inuyasha sighed in irritation.

"Fine," he relented. "I smell a hot spring in that direction not too far. We can set up camp near by so you girls can bathe."

"Thank you Inuyasha!" Kagome replied happily and Inuyasha couldn't help, but feel a sense of pride at her gratitude. After walking for about two hours they finally found the hot spring and decided to set up camp on the other side of some bushes so that whoever was bathing in the spring would have some privacy.

"I'll be back with some dinner," Inuyasha said before bounding through the trees in search of some prey.

"Shippo come help me gather some wood," Miroku requested just before they both disappeared in the surrounding woods.

"Sango go ahead and take a bath while I prepare for dinner," Kagome offered. "Shippo will make sure Miroku doesn't spy on you and we all know that's not Inuyasha's thing."

"You sure you wouldn't want to bathe too?"

"No I rather take a bath after dinner so I can go straight to bed after."

"All right then," Sango agreed as she gathered her things and headed for the near by spring. By the time she returned back to camp everyone was already back and dinner was ready to eat. Inuyasha had apparently caught a few rabbits so Kagome had made what smelled like a delicious rabbit stew. It wasn't till everyone had eaten their fill and gone to bed did Kagome gather her things to go bathe. Inuyasha had not fallen asleep yet so he watched silently as she headed to the spring. He found it strange that she waited as long as she did. In the back of his mind he wondered if she was actually going to meet the yokai that was courting her, but then why bring all her bathing soaps? Inuyasha couldn't help the anxiety that was slowly increasing in him.

At the spring Kagome was enjoying her relaxing bath. She missed being able to have girl talk with Sango during these times, but Kagome knew that until some things changed she couldn't risk Sango seeing the mark on her shoulder. As Kagome was just finishing removing the shampoo from her hair she suddenly heard movement in the bushes. Instantly she lowered herself into the water.

"Miroku I swear if you're peeking in on me I'm going to let Inuyasha beat you till you can no longer walk."

"Damn right I would," came Inuyasha's voice as he appeared around a tree to the edge of the spring. Kagome blushed a deep red as she took in the sight of him. His yokai blood had apparently taken over again at some point for he was standing naked as the day he was born.

"I haven't seen you in a week," Kagome said as she turned away from him. Inuyasha smirked at his mate's adorable shyness. Casually he entered the spring and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"The hanyou never had a weak enough moment for me to gain control. It took seeing you sneak off to bathe that made him worry you were going to see some yokai lover."

"That's ridiculous," Kagome reprimand as she turned to look at him.

"Yes little mate," Inuyasha agreed as he nuzzled her face, "but thanks to that insecurity I am able to be here now."

"I have to admit that I did miss you," Kagome admitted as she nuzzled him back.

"Did you now?" Inuyasha inquired as he lifted her into his arms and began kissing along her neck and chest. "Our human side wanted you that night. Why did you not allow him to take you?"

"You don't remember what happens when your like this, but as a human you do," Kagome explained as Inuyasha took one of her nipples in his mouth. "As a human, oh God," Kagome interrupted herself as pleasure began to shoot through her, "and hanyou you won't understand why I have a mark on my shoulder. Inuyasha I can't, I can't talk when you do that."

"Good," Inuyasha chuckled from his place against her breasts. Quickly he carried Kagome over to a large boulder in the spring and laid her gently on top of it. "Now stop talking and sing for me." Inuyasha roughly parted her legs and drove for her center, lapping as if she were a delectable spring and he was dying of thirst. Kagome instantly grabbed on to his hair and began moaning shamelessly.

"Oh God Inuyasha," Kagome panted as Inuyasha slipped his tongue into her heat and started fucking her with it. "Inuyasha!" Inuyasha replaced his tongue with two of his fingers and returned back to licking her bundle of nerves. "Ah!"

"Lose yourself for me little mate," Inuyasha encouraged as he inserted another finger. "Let me see you come undone."

"Oh God!" Kagome shouted as she was consumed by her orgasm. Inuyasha growled in appreciation as he felt her muscles pulsate around his fingers.

Back at camp Miroku began to awaken from all the noise the two were making. The first thing he noticed was that Kagome and Inuyasha were no longer at the camp. Slowly he stood up to look for them and quickly realized that he could hear both of their voices over by the spring. He was too far to be able to make out what they were saying so Miroku decided to head over to make sure everything was all right.

"Finally I get to fuck you again," Miroku heard Inuyasha say in a husky voice. Miroku instantly paused before very carefully making the rest of his way over to them.

"Inuyasha," Miroku then heard Kagome moan before he began hearing her cries of passion. "Ah! Inuyasha!"

"Yes," Inuyasha replied. "Fucking take it like a good little mate." Miroku finally came within sight of the spring and was shocked beyond reason at what he was witnessing. There in the spring Miroku could see Inuyasha standing with his back to him and Kagome's legs wrapped around his waist as Inuyasha pounded into her mercilessly.

"Don't stop! Don't stop!" Kagome called out as she clung desperately to his arms for support. Miroku couldn't believe he had walked in on Inuyasha mating with Kagome. Admittedly he had been wondering for a while now why Inuyasha hadn't been honest in his feelings for the future miko, but he never though Inuyasha to be bold enough to seduce her into sex.

"Your fucking breasts are so beautiful," Inuyasha suddenly proclaimed as he lifted Kagome up so he could latch on to one of her nipples.

"Ah!" Kagome cried out from the new sensation of having his mouth on her as well as the sensation from the new position as she wrapped her arms around his neck. When Inuyasha brought Kagome up against himself Miroku was able to catch sight of the bite mark on her shoulder. A quiet gasped past through his lips at the sight of it. He couldn't believe Inuyasha had taken Kagome as his mate. Inuyasha's possessiveness over Kagome had finally made sense. Perhaps Kagome being courted by another yokai had finally drove Inuyasha to finally claim Kagome as his? With these thoughts in his head Miroku decided that it would be in his best interest to make a silent retreat back to camp before getting caught and having to deal with Inuyasha's rage. "Inuyasha!"

"Fuck!" Miroku heard Inuyasha shout and smiled to himself. He had to acknowledge his slight jealousy for his friend's good fortune. At least Inuyasha was enjoying the pleasures Kagome possessed. He looked upon Sango's sleeping form and sighed to himself before going back to sleep. The day Sango finally agreed to bare his child Miroku knew he was going to fuck her so good and so long that both of them were not going to be able to walk the next day.

"You really can't keep your hands off me can you?" Kagome giggled as she felt Inuyasha rub his hands up and down her hips and waist.

"He has no idea what he's missing," Inuyasha said as he passionately kissed her. "You have to get that damned hanyou and human between your legs so we all can have a good time."

"You make it sound so wrong."

"Little mate," Inuyasha paused to kiss Kagome again, "you know what I mean." Inuyasha stared down at her body for a few moments before slowly turning Kagome so that her back was to him.

"What are you doing?" she inquired.

"I would have thought the first night would have taught you," Inuyasha began to say as he guided Kagome to lay on the rock and slammed his membered back into her.

"Ah!" Kagome cried out and Inuyasha chuckled amusingly.

"Having you once will never be enough. Besides," Inuyasha paused as he rubbed his hips against her rear, "you're in heat little mate and like I stated before I'm going to fuck you, and pup you." With that Inuyasha began to forcefully pound into her again.

"Inuyasha wait!" Kagome tried to protest, but Inuyasha clearly wasn't having it. Within that moment he had his jaws on her mate mark and was holding her down as he continued pumping into her. "You can't," she tried as she pushed against him, but was answered with his hand going between her legs. Kagome instantly fell forward onto the rock as more pleasure began pulsing through her. "Oh God Inuyasha!"

"You are my mate," Inuyasha proclaimed as he clamped down harder on her shoulder, but never actually broke the skin. "It is my right to pup you!" Kagome knew there was no point in fighting against the large yokai. They were mates and the pull to be intimate with each other was too strong. All Inuyasha, in any form, had to do was give her a certain look and she would dissolve into sexual putty. So instead of fighting a battle she knew she would lose, Kagome decided to just submit and enjoy the ride. They already had sex that night. Whether or not she became "pupped" was now up to fate. After a third round Inuyasha finally had his fill and was assisting Kagome in putting her clothes back on and getting her to bed.

"It's a good thing I'm wearing more clothes with all the marks you leave on me," Kagome said as she got into her sleeping bag.

"I can leave more," Inuyasha offered with a smirk.

"No thank you," Kagome replied quickly. "You were a little more wild with me then the first night."

"You're in heat little mate," Inuyasha explained as he crouched down in front of her. "For the males that's like an aphrodisiac."

"Is it going to affect you when you're in your hanyou form as well?" Inuyasha growled happily.

"Use this to your advantage," he said as he leaned into Kagome's neck and gave a long lick. "Seduce me with your scent. Now that we're mated I can guarantee my hanyou side will mount you before the end of the second day."

"You make it sound so dirty," Kagome chided as she leaned her head against his. "But what about when Kikyo calls for you again?"

"She has already called me tonight," Inuyasha informed as he stood back up. Kagome stared up at him in shock. "She was calling while I was fucking you the second time. Obviously I would never go to that dead bitch. Keep me distracted so that I never notice her calling."

"But the hanyou part of you loves her."

"No," Inuyasha strongly declined. "I only think I do. In reality all of me loves only you. It's just taking the hanyou a little longer to realize it. We owe it to her to avenge her death, but nothing more."

"Are you sure?" Inuyasha smiled at Kagome's obvious insecurity and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Do not worry little mate. By the time you are no longer in heat all of me will become yours and yours alone."

"All right."

"Now go to sleep. I will see you soon."

"I love you Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes widen in surprise before he bent down to kiss Kagome passionately. Kagome opened her mouth to him and Inuyasha quickly plunged his tongue into her. After a few moments Inuyasha broke the kiss growling.

"You always make it very hard to leave little mate." Kagome giggled as Inuyasha continued to growl when he stood back up. "I love you too. Now get some sleep."

"As my mate commands," Kagome said teasingly as she laid back down. Inuaysha's growl grew deeper at her submissive words and he quickly turned to jump back onto the branch he had been laying on earlier.


	7. Chapter 7

That morning it was the girls that arose bright and early. As Miroku, Shippo, and surprisingly Inuyasha continued to sleep Sango and Kagome got breakfast prepared. It wasn't till they had just finished cooking the left over rabbit meat that all three of the boys woke up.

"Good morning," both Sango and Kagome greeted.

"That smells great!" Shippo proclaimed as he bounded over to retrieve his breakfast.

"I'm surprised you slept in Inuyasha," Sango commented as she handed him his portion.

"Kept having active dreams," Inuyasha explained as a light blush crept across his face.

"You must have," Miroku stated with a sly grin. "I kept hearing you and Kagome almost all night."

"Hearing me and Kagome?" Inuyasha inquired as Kagome immediately dropped her food on the dirt floor. "Wench don't waste my kill!"

"Sorry," Kagome replied anxiously. "What noises are you talking about?"

"Oh just a lot of moaning from you," Miroku began as he faked being deep in thought, "and Inuyasha was cursing a lot." Kagome instantly realized that Miroku had caught her and Inuyasha going at it in the spring. She took note though that Miroku wasn't blatantly revealing what he had saw, but rather just subtlety letting her know that he now knew. With a sigh of relief Kagome got herself some more food.

"I must of had some pretty active dreams as well," she said with a smile as she went to sit next to Inuyasha. Miroku smiled back before turning his attention to his breakfast. The moment Kagome sat down she noticed Inuyasha begin his routine of sniffing the air to see if any yokai had visited her during the night. It surprised her when his ears suddenly perked in her direction and in a subtle manner scooted closer to her. Kagome casually flipped her hair over to cause more of her scent to linger in the air as she turned to lock eyes with him. She was surprised again to see his eyes were dilated and he was taking deep breathes through his nose. "Can I do something for you Inuyasha?"

Suddenly images began to flash across Inuyasha's mind. All from the dream he had last night. Images of her naked and bent over on a rock calling out his name and some with her legs wrapped around his waist moaning in his ears. Inuyasha didn't understand why he had been having so many dreams of Kagome naked. Something told him that he was actually mating with her in these dreams though he had no experience in mating. Now was the first time since his last human night that he got the strange urge to mount her again. How he would do that Inuyasha didn't know, but something in the back of his mind reassured him that he would know once he got to that point.

"Nothing," Inuyasha finally said as he shook his head to try to clear the thoughts running across his mind. "I don't think I'm fully awake yet."

"I'm sorry that you didn't have the best sleep last night," Kagome said as she lightly placed her hand rather high on his leg. Inuyasha just stared at her hand for a moment, nervous of how close it was to a certain part of his body. Kagome allowed him to stare at her hand for a few moments before giving his leg a small squeeze and going back to her breakfast,

Later as the six continued on their journey back to Kaede's village Inuyasha kept unusually close to Kagome. For whatever reason Inuyasha just couldn't get enough of the alluring scent she was giving off. Not that he hadn't noticed when she gave off this particular scent in the past. He found it nice then too, but this time around it was practically addicting. Inuyasha had to keep fighting back the urge to take Kagome in his arms and bury his face in her neck so that the only scent he would take in was hers.

He also couldn't seem to stop his eyes from landing on her swaying rear as she walked. Did her ass always move like that when they walked? He now understood why Miroku couldn't keep his hands off of Sango's. Her's must look like to Miroku what Kagome's looked like to him. A plump piece of meat just waiting to be smacked or grabbed or bit.

"What the fuck?" Inuyasha silently cursed as he shook his head of the strange images and thoughts he was having.

"Are you okay?" Kagome inquired as she stepped close to him. Too close actually. Her scent practically engulfed him and Inuyasha felt his mind become a little foggy.

"I don't understand what's wrong with me," Inuyasha whispered as he lowered his head to Kagome's shoulder and subconsciously placed a hand on her hip.

"We'll be back at the village before sundown so you can rest," Kagome reassure as she stroked his back.

"What has gotten into Inuyasha today?" Sango questioned as she watched the two from a few yards back.

"More like who has he gotten into," Miroku said with a knowing smile.

"Do you know something?" Sango asked curiously.

"Kagome's his mate so of course they're going to be more touchy with each other," Shippo said in a matter of fact tone from atop of Kirara's back.

"What?" Sango gasped.

"How did you know?" Miroku asked in surprise. "I only just found out last night."

"Hello, I am a yokai," Shippo chastised. "I can smell Inuyasha's scent on her. They mated a little while ago, though I don't understand why Inuyasha has been behaving the way he has."

"How did you find out?" Sango asked Miroku with clear suspicion in her voice.

"I honestly only accidentally walked in on them at the spring last night," Miroku rushed to defend him. "As soon as I realized what they were doing I immediately went back to bed I promise."

"Why hasn't she told me then?" Sango asked with sadness laced into her voice.

"Usually newly mated pairs go off alone to spend time getting use to each other," Shippo informed.

"Kagome and Inuyasha can't do that since we are looking for Naraku and the shards," Miroku acknowledged. "So maybe they are waiting till they feel comfortable in their new relationship before allowing us in."

"That would make sense," Sango agreed thoughtfully. "We'll just keep it to ourselves until they're ready to tell us."

The four kept a certain amount of distance from the pair the whole way back to the village. It was clear to them that Inuyasha was having some issues and they all agreed to stay back and allow Kagome to handle him. They finally reached the village just when the sun began to set. Kagome instructed everyone to head on over to Kaede's hut while she walked with Inuyasha back to the Goshinboku. To Kagome's relief they all readily agreed and left the two without a single inquiry.

"What is going on with me?" Inuyasha questioned as the two made their way hand in hand to the base of the tree.

"Can you try explaining to me what is happening to you?" Kagome asked with a gentle voice. "Maybe I can help you?" Inuyasha sighed as he brought their links hands up to study them. A look of disgust suddenly overtook his face.

"I can't seem to stop wanting to touch you," Inuyasha snarled as he gripped Kagome's hand harder. "I'm a filthy hanyou with no right to be having these surges, but I can't seem to control them! Even right now I'm trying to will my hand to let go and yet I can't!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome cooed as she stepped closer to him. "You are by no means filthy."

"Yes I am!" Inuyasha shouted angrily. "My whole life I've been told I'm lower then dirt! Even Kikyo wouldn't have me unless I turned human! I don't even know what it is I want with you except I don't want this to stop!" Inuyasha shouted as he brought their joined hands up. Kagome felt her heart break for him. Inuyasha's body was telling him so many things that his mind just couldn't comprehend. She knew that tonight was not the night to seduce him into mating with her. He was far too confused. He needed a little bit longer to shift through his emotions and instincts towards her. With a sad smile Kagome unlinked their hands and hugged Inuyasha.

"You are one of the greatest people I know," she whispered before pulling back slightly to look him in the eyes. "When I look at you I don't see a filthy hanyou. All I see is Inuyasha and I accept you just the way you are. All of you." With grateful eyes Inuyasha pulled Kagome back into a hug. He felt so at peace to have her in his arms and hearing her say all that made him feel like he was worth something for the first time.

As the two hugged though Kagome caught sight of one of Kikyo's soul collectors from the corner of her eye. She knew that right now was not a good time for Inuyasha to go see Kikyo. He was in too much of a emotionally fragile state and also Inuyasha's yokai side made it clear to keep him away from her.

"Sleep next to me at Kaede's hut," she suddenly requested. Inuyasha pulled back a little in shock.

"You want me to sleep next to you?"

"Please." Kagome pleaded as she rubbed her face into his neck. "I don't want this to stop either." Kagome took his hand and linked their fingers together. Inuyasha felt heat wash over his body as he felt her lips brush against his neck and suddenly all what was on his mind was pleasing her.

"All right," he agreed and the two quietly made their way to Kaede's hut. Unbeknownst to them Kikyo had come into Inuyasha's forest and had seen the two cuddling against each other. She glared at the retreating pair. This was now the second night in a row Inuyasha had ignored her summons. Her reincarnation was getting in the way again.

Back at Kaede's hut it did not surprise the two that everyone was already asleep by the time they got there. Kagome immediately went about unpacking her sleeping bag and Inuyasha instantly became anxious. As far as he knew only mated pairs slept next to each other and Kagome had invited him to sleep next to her. Was she inviting him to mate with her? What about Kikyo? He did care for her, but over the past weeks she had become less of an option to him.

To Inuyasha's great surprise he knew that if he took Kagome as his mate he most certainly wouldn't follow Kikyo to hell. Inuyasha shook his head in astonishment. When had he decided that taking Kagome as his mate was an option? Images from his dreams played across his mind's eye again. Was he dreaming of mating with Kagome? Did he somehow instinctively know how to mate? A new thought entered Inuyasha's mind. Would Kagome even want to become mated to him? The one and only thing Inuyasha knew, thanks to Myoga, was that once Inu yokai found their mate they were together for life.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha suddenly felt her voice pull him from his thoughts. "Inuyasha are you coming to bed?" He turned his attention to her and found that Kagome had opened up her sleeping bag completely so that there was enough room for both him and her to sleep and in her arms were two blankets. With a determined look Inuyasha walked over to his side.

"Yeah," was all he said before grabbing one of the blankets and taking his side of the makeshift bed. Kagome smiled as she too took up her side and draped her blanket over her body. Shyly she offered her hand for him to take. Inuyasha stared at her hand for a moment. He felt he was making a decision if he took her hand. As if he was saying yes to taking her. Did he want Kagome? His body sure seemed to. His instincts were definitely pointing him to her. Did his heart want her as well? He would be letting Kikyo go completely if he did. He would still avenge her death. At the very least she deserved that, but in taking Kagome's hand Inuyasha knew that would be all he would be doing for the half dead miko.

"Goodnight Inuyasha," Kagome sighed before allowing sleep to overtake her.

"Goodnight." Inuyasha whispered as he looked at their joined hands in surprise. He had been so lost in thought that he never noticed his hand snaking out of the blanket to grasp hers. His decision had apparently been made. He would let go of Kikyo and attempt to create a future with Kagome. For the first time ever Inuyasha felt hopeful. Not too long ago a future with Kagome forever by his side had never come across his mind as a possibility, but now with her hand in his Inuyasha wondered how he could ever live without her.

Now more then ever he knew Naraku was going down. There was no way in hell he was going to allow that demon to walk the same earth as his mate and any pups she gave him. Inuyasha suddenly tighten his grip on Kagome's hand. If Kagome became his mate she would give him pups! Quietly he scooted closer to the miko and brought her hand to rest against his face. He decided that they would have at least a dozen pups. Enough to create a pack of their very own.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Inuyasha woke just as Miroku and Sango were waking up themselves. He was taken aback when he realized that some how during the night him and Kagome had scooted so close to each other that their bodies were now touching. He had to admit it was nice waking up and the first thing he could smell was her. Her and that delicious scent she had been producing since yesterday. Oh the things it made him want to do to her.

"You should wake her up," Sango advised as she began to prepare breakfast with Kaede.

"Ye two have gotten rather close since the last time ye all were here," Kaede observed. "Has ye finally taken Kagome as mate?"

"Kaede!" Sango gasped at the old miko's forwardness.

"Kagome is not my mate," Inuyasha stated before moving to wake said girl up. Sango and Miroku shared a knowing smile. They knew that soon the couple would feel comfortable enough to declare their union. With the way they slept next to each other it would only be a matter of time.  
After breakfast everyone agreed to spend the day in the village to rest and stock up on supplies. Inuyasha even agreed to allow Kagome to head home later that evening for a quick visit and to restock her backpack as long as he went with her. The morning was pretty much spent lounging about and informing Kaede of everything they had learned over the past week.

During this time Inuyasha never left Kagome's side. Just about every chance he got he found a way to touch her. At one point Inuyasha got so bold that during a time where Sango was explaining about a battle the group had with a strange looking yokai Inuyasha had sat himself right next to Kagome and when she turned her head to look at him he immediately began nuzzling her face. To his happiness Kagome had quickly began nuzzling him back.

By midday Inuyasha was feeling like he was on cloud nine. Kagome was accepting and reciprocating every one of his advances. There were times even when he touched her a certain way her scent would spike. Her scent was spiking even at this moment the two had tucked themselves behind a hut and began fervently kissing one another. With his back against the wall of the hut and Kagome leaning against him, Inuyasha's hands were free to roam up and down her waist. Her scent was making him feel a little drunk and Inuyasha began to entertain the idea of slipping his hands in between the folds of the kimono Sango let her barrow since it was warm that day. That idea was quickly interrupted though when he heard Sango and Miroku calling for them.

"We should go," Kagome said as she began to pull out of his arms.

"To hell with that," Inuyasha proclaimed before scooping her up and spiriting her away towards the Goshinboku. Kagome giggled at Inuyasha's impromptu of playing hooky. Once they arrived at the tree Inuyasha gently set Kagome down on her feet behind the base and quickly began passionately kissing her again as he pinned her to the trunk.

"What's gotten into you?" Kagome asked with a giggle as she slightly pushed him away to look into his eyes. She wanted to make sure that his yokai hadn't taken over again.

"I don't know," Inuyasha confessed with ragged breathes as he slid his hands up the sides of her chest. "For some reason I can't stop and don't want to stop touching and kissing you. All I want is to be alone with you and do I don't know what." Kagome's heart began to race. Inuyasha wanted her. "Damn you're scent is so intoxicating. It's addictive," Inuyasha proclaimed as he began kissing her neck and rubbing his hands up and down her sides.

"So what are some of the things you want to do to me?" Kagome inquired in a seductive tone as she slipped her hands up to rub his ears.

"Fuck," Inuyasha gasped and fell to his knees as pleasure began to run from his ears all the way down his body. Thinking she had done something wrong Kagome instantly let go of his ears. "Don't stop," Inuyasha panted before Kagome tentatively began rubbing his ears again. "Please don't stop," he panted again as his eyes rolled close in pleasure and he began to press his face against her lower abdomen. "Damn it wench you smell so amazing." Slowly Inuyasha snaked his hands up Kagome's legs and began parting her kimono.

"What are you doing?" Kagome asked as she too began to pant from Inuyasha's closeness to her core.

"I can't help it," Inuyasha responded in a daze as he pulled open her kimono to reveal the treasure he was unknowingly seeking. "I just need to," but the sentence was never finished as he began eagerly lapping at her.

"Ah!" Kagome cried out from the pleasure shooting through her.

"So delicious," Inuyasha murmured deliriously as he cupped her rear and forced a leg over his shoulder. A memory of Inuyasha in his yokai form flashed in Kagome's mind from his words. "More," and with that demand he plunged his tongue inside and began fucking her with it.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed as she began thrust her hips in time with his mouth. "Oh God Inuyasha!" Inuyasha growled as he forced her other leg over his shoulder and renewed his earlier ministrations of licking her. "Don't stop! Don't stop!"

Suddenly Inuyasha felt her thighs begin to squeeze his head tightly and at the same time he heard what had to be the most beautiful noise he had ever heard. He quickly opened his eyes to see Kagome screaming from the incredibly intense orgasm he was giving her. She was without a doubt the most breath taking creature he had ever seen. Even the pain from her gripping his ears so tightly did nothing to distract him from being taken in by this goddess at the peak of her pleasure.

Growling with male pride, Inuyasha slowly brought himself up so that Kagome's legs wrapped around his waist and his throbbing male appendage laid pressed against her now dripping wet sex. Experimentally he began to thrust his hips earning a moan from both Kagome and himself. After thrusting against each other for a little while Kagome began to nip at his neck none too lightly. A lustful growl radiated out of the hanyou.

"Fuck, what do I do?" Inuyasha groaned as he began to thrust against her more aggressively. "I don't know what the fuck it is I'm suppose to do. Tell me what you want me to do."

"Fuck me," Kagome gasped as he rubbed against her particularly sensitive core. "I want you inside me."

"Kagome," Inuyasha breathed as his arousal heighten from her crude language. He never would have thought hearing Kagome curse like that would be so sexy and erotic.

"Inuyasha! Kagome!" came Miroku's voice off in the distance.

"Kagome! Inuyasha!" Sango's voice quickly followed after.

"Ignore them," Inuyasha commanded as he dove for Kagome's neck, running his fangs along it.

"Maybe it's important," Kagome tried to reason as she continued to thrust her hips against him.

"It can wait," Inuyasha growled as he pulled her kimono collar over her left shoulder to continue running his fangs along her flesh. "Wait," he paused as he suddenly noticed the scarring there. "Wait," Inuyasha repeated as realization of what he was looking at set in. "The fuck?!" Kagome screamed as she felt herself suddenly fall and land hard on her bottom.

"Ow" was the only sound that Kagome could form as she tried to figure out Inuyasha's sudden retraction from her body.

"So you are a fucking whore!" he shouted in rage and disbelief.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked, still in slight shock.

"That bitch!" Inuyasha shouted as he pointed to the mating scar on her left shoulder.

"Inuyasha what's going on?" Miroku inquired as he and Sango came running up to them.

"She's a fucking whore, that's what's going on!" Inuyasha shouted at the two new comers.

"How in the world is Kagome a whore?" Sango asked in slight agitation.

"Look on her shoulder," Inuyasha answered with a growl. Miroku and Sango turned to look at Kagome's shoulder and to Inuyasha's surprise the two just looked back at him in confusion.

"Forgive me my friend, but I fail to see what's wrong with her shoulder," Miroku said with a stern look. "All we can see is your mating mark."

"My what?!" Inuyasha exclaimed, dumbfounded at the monk's response. "You think that's my fucking mark?"

"I know it is Inuyasha," Miroku stated with confidence. "I saw you and Kagome mating in that hot spring we camped by the other night. I saw the mark then."

"Kagome and I what?" Inuyasha said as confusion began to take hold of his mind.

"There is no point in denying it," Sango interjected. "Miroku accidently caught you and Kagome mating that night. You two were making so much noise that it woke him up."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Inuyasha questioned with a frown. "I never mated with Kagome."

"Yes you did," Kagome said, finally adding herself to the conversation.

"I'm pretty sure if I mated with you bitch I would remember," Inuyasha snapped as he crossed his arms.

"No you wouldn't because it was a while ago when your yokai self took over and took me as your mate," Kagome explained calmly as she stood and readjusted her kimono. Kagome took note of the clear disbelief in Inuyasha's eyes. "I'm telling the truth. Your yokai self has been visiting me regularly for some time now trying to convince me that I was your mate."

"That's crazy!" Inuyasha shouted in angry denial. "Every time my yokai blood has ever taken over I've become a blood thirsty killing machine! Just fess up to who you've whored yourself out to Kagome! Was it Koga?"

"I told you this mark was given to me by you!" Kagome shouted in desperation.

"Fine," Inuyasha stated as he turned towards the forest, "if you're not going to tell the truth then I'm out of here." Without even a glance back Inuyasha took off into the forest.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shouted and was about to chase after him when Miroku suddenly took her arm. "Miroku?"

"You're not going to be able to catch him. You might as well come back to the village and wait for Inuyasha to return. In the mean time you can explain to us everything that's been going on."

"Okay," Kagome agreed and the three made their way back to the village. Once back at Kaede's hut the three noticed Kaede and Shippo were not present and concluded that Shippo must have accompanied her on a errand. It was probably best since they weren't sure if everything Kagome was going to be explaining would be appropriate for Shippo's ears. At least this way Kagome won't have to worry about editing her story for his sake.

"So what exactly has been going on?" Sango asked as they all took a seat inside. "Was the love bite I first saw when we left that inn from Inuyasha as well?"

"Yes," Kagome confirmed. "His yokai came to visit me the night before and gave me the love bite as punishment for tricking him the first time he came to see me."

"So Inuyasha's yokai self has been visiting you for many weeks then," Miroku confirmed. "From the first visit on, what has been happening?" Leaving out the more intimate details, Kagome began explaining everything. Both Sango and Miroku were shocked at how intelligent Inuyasha's yokai actually was. Even showing more self-awareness then Inuyasha himself. "So now our beloved Kagome is the mate to Inuyasha. To be frank I believed you two would end up together in the end."

"You did?" Kagome questioned in astonishment. "But what about Kikyo?"

"At some point Inuyasha would have realized that there was no future with Kikyo," Sango explained. "She was clearly not destined to be his mate and she most certainly can never bare him pups. Not to mention that she was a priestess. She would never allow herself to lay with a yokai, hanyou or not, and lose her spiritual powers."

"But I didn't lose my spiritual powers," Kagome interjected.

"That's probably because you were destined to be his mate from the beginning," Miroku said as he looked down in concentration. "That's the only way to explain it since you should have lost your powers after losing your virginity."

"How do yokai know when they've met their mates?" Kagome asked with keen interest.

"I actually don't know," Miroku confessed.

"Sent," Sango said with certainty. "Two yokai meet and if they're mates something just clicks. Some sort of instant recognition deep down. Depending on when the female is ready the male yokai might mate and mark her that day or it might be a couple of weeks. Either way both yokai know it at first sent and from that point on the two become inseparable. Mating regularly to further cement their bond." Seeing both Miroku and Kagome astonished gazes Sango instantly began to blush. "It's important for demon slayers to understand as much as we can about yokai and that includes their mating habits."

"Of course," Miokru said as he took hold of Sango's hand. "Perhaps we can give each other a lesson on human mating habits."

"Lech!" Sango shouted as she swung hiraikotsu into the back of Miroku's head. "You can't go even one day!"

"My apologies fair Sango," Miroku said as he rubbed the back of his head. "At times I'm so taken by your beauty that I can not help myself." Deciding not to respond, Sango only turned her face away to hide her blush. Kagome smiled as she figured that it won't just be her and Inuyasha coming together. Suddenly though a worried look replaced her smile.

"Inuyasha has been gone a while now," Kagome said as she stared out of the hut. "It's going to be dark soon."

"He's probably still trying to figure everything out," Miroku offered encouragingly.

"I'm going to go look for him." Kagome stated as she rose to her feet. "This is something him and I should really be talking about together."

"Want us to come with you?" Sango inquired with concern laced into her voice.

"I'll be fine," Kagome reassured. "I think it would be best if we talk alone."

"Good luck then," Sango said though she was still concerned for her friend's safety.

"Take care," Miroku added as the young miko exited the hut. He then turned his attention to Sango. "Everything will be all right."

"I hope so."


	9. Chapter 9

Inuyasha hadn't actually gone very far when he left the three at the Goshinboku. In fact as soon as they had left Inuyasha reappeared to take his usual spot on one of the large branches. He couldn't help that the Goshinboku was his favorite tree to sit and think. He especially needed the help of the Goshinboku to process through the fantastical information his companions had just given him.

Did Kagome really expect him to believe that his yokai side had been taking over his body without him knowing? To make it even more crazy she said that his yokai self had been talking, courting, and apparently had claimed her as his mate. How in the world did she think he was going to buy that load of crap? His yokai self was a blood crazed killing beast. More likely to kill her then to have a polite conversation on her being his mate.

"Well that's not very nice," came a gruff voice. Inuyasha quickly began looking around. "Up here hanyou." Inuyasha looked up and was stunned to see his yokai self sitting on a nearby branch.

"What the fuck?!" Inuyasha shouted as he jumped to his feet.

"Calm down hanyou I'm not actually here in the flesh," the yokai said as he jumped down to the branch Inuyasha was standing on. "I'm projecting myself through your mind so you can see me, but no one else can. Well no one except you and the human."

"Human?" Inuyasha repeated back in confusion.

"Over here," came a voice behind him and Inuyasha spun around to see his human self sitting on the same branch leaning against the tree.

"I'm fucking loosing it," Inuyasha said as he sat himself back on the branch raking his claws through his hair.

"No, but we certainly are," the yokai stated as he took a stance indicating his annoyance. "I'm getting tired of you calling our mate a whore."

"Why in the world would you think that Kagome would lie about you giving her the mating mark?" the human inquired with as much annoyance as the yokai. "Kagome has never lied to us."

"Well what am I suppose to think?" Inuyasha shot back angrily before turning his attention to the yokai. "Every time you ever made an appearance all you ever wanted to do was kill everything in sight!"

"Not unless our mate was there," the yokai defended. "Our little mate is the only one who can calm me. Well calm my blood thirst. When she's around a whole different thirst takes ahold of me." Inuyasha couldn't help but take note of the sly smirk the yokai was now wearing.

"You should not be so aggressive when you're mating with Kagome," the human reprimanded. "She may be our mate but she's still human and isn't always going to be able to handle yokai mating."

"Of course our little mate can handle it," the yokai argued before taking on a rakish smile. "She certainly didn't mind it when I fucked her good in that hot spring. Apparently I was fucking her so good she woke up the monk." A blush suddenly spread across Inuyasha's face.

"So I really did mate with Kagome." The yokai gave him a condescending look.

"Like the human stated, our little mate would never lie to us. Do you have any idea how hard it has been these past months watching our mate go unmarked from the back of your mind? At least the human was blissfully unaware, but I had to sit on the side lines watching and waiting for my chance to do what you clearly couldn't."

"Just what the fuck does that mean?" Inuyasha shouted as he got to his feet.

"Calm down," the human scolded. "Remember you're the only one who can see us. We don't want someone coming around seeing you yelling at the air."

"It means hanyou that even though you had months to court and claim the miko it took me overcoming and blinding you to finally take what was rightfully ours. You never once questioned this whole time why you felt the need to protect the her. You never wondered why you hated it when she would leave to go back to her time or when that mangy wolf came by. You sure as hell never wondered how our little mate was able to fucking break the spell that dead bitch put on us when she tried to drag us to hell." Inuyasha looked away in shame with his ears pressed down against his head. Suddenly his thoughts started to turn towards Kikyo.

"Please don't concern yourself with Kikyo," the human said as he rubbed his eyes in irritation. "You never truly wanted to go to hell with her and there is no damn way you can leave Kagome now that you have claimed her. Kikyo is just going to have to get over it."

"So Kagome and I are mates now," Inuyasha stated with a sigh more to himself.

"You can't be upset about having her as a mate," the yokai stated in slight disbelief. "It's rare enough for a hanyou to live long enough to make it to adulthood let alone be able to find a mate. Do you have any idea how lucky we are?"

"Not just that we have a mate," the human added, "but that our mate is Kagome. She is the single greatest person we know. She's caring, kind, supportive, loyal, strong in heart and mind, has a fighting spirit, never gives up, and not once cared that you are a hanyou. She cares about all of us. She doesn't just want me like Kikyo did, she doesn't just want the yokai, she wants all of us."

"I just never considered this ever happening to me," Inuyasha lightly defended. "I'm a hanyou. No one wants a hanyou. The fact that now I have a mate that accepts me is still hard to fully believe. How long has she been my mate?"

"Since the night before the last new moon," the yokai informed.

"That's why she was so responsive that night," the human added. "She was our newly acquired mate. I should have gone with my feelings and had her then."

"You have no idea what you missed out on," the yokai said before turning his attention to Inuyasha with a devilish look. "Our mate knows how to submit and take it." An image of Kagome on all fours on her bed while taking it from behind flashed in Inuyasha's mind and he couldn't help the lustful groan that escaped his throat. "Liked that image hanyou? That's what I've been doing while you've let an infertile dead bitch lead you around. I can guarantee you that the human won't pass on fucking her all night as well the next chance he gets."

"Damn right," the human agreed.

"You talk a lot about fucking Kagome, but do you, either of you, even love her?" Inuyasha asked angrily before realizing the implications of his own question. "Do I love her?"

"The human side deals with emotions, not me. I'm a yokai. By instinct I will always protect and care for my mate. Our mate is of high quality. It really isn't a wonder that the wolf wanted her as well. As far as yokai can love then this yokai loves our mate." Inuyasha then turned his attention to his human side.

"Of course I love Kagome. Who couldn't love a girl like her? You love her too. You just need to get your mind past Kikyo. She only ever wanted me, pitied you, and hated the yokai." Suddenly a painful scream was heard in the direction of a nearby grassy meadow.

"Little mate," the yokai gasped before Inuyasha felt his vision going black. He fought to remain in control and was shocked to see himself racing across the field. "I will allow you to watch hanyou, but I will remain in control. Our mate is with that dead miko and I will not permit any hesitation on your part around that bitch when it comes to protecting our mate." With that being said Inuyasha resigned himself to just being a spectator as his yokai self raced to where they felt Kagome was. After a few moments they reached a scene Inuyasha never thought he would see. Kagome was on her knees gripping her left upper arm with fresh blood seeping out from under her hand. Not too far away was Kikyo aiming her arrow at the future born miko. He quickly deduced Kikyo must have missed the first shot and grazed Kagome's arm. "Stop!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried out helplessly.

"So you've finally come," Kikyo said as she slightly lowered her bow. She had assumed that Inuyasha would immediately make his way to her, but was shocked to see his back to her as he rush to her reincarnate's side. "Inuyasha!"

"Little mate," he cooed sorrowfully at Kagome as he pulled her hand away to assess her injury. Though the arrow grazed her arm it still took a big enough chunk of flesh out that would leave her arm with a permanent scar. Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo called out again, but was continued to be ignored. Not paying attention to Kikyo herself, Kagome stared at her yokai mate with sad eyes.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha," Kagome apologized through hot tears. "When you didn't return I got worried and went looking for you. I thought that maybe you could better understand if I talked to you one on one in private, but then I ran into Kikyo. She saw your mark on me and became enraged."

"I am such a fool," Inuyasha said as his yokai began to allow him control over his body. "I should have continued to follow my instincts instead of allowing my mind to get clouded by Kikyo."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome question gently as the gold of his irises showed through. "Is that you or your yokai?"

"It's me wench," Inuyasha answered with a self-deprecating smile.

"Inuyasha!" Kikyo shouted again, but this time it was accompanied with an arrow narrowly missing his head. Inuyasha felt his yokai rage as he turned to regard her. "How dare you ignore me for my inferior replacement!" Inuyasha only growled as he turned his body to fully face her. "That yokai whore claims that mating mark was given to her by you! How can that be when it is I who you love? Does our love mean nothing to you anymore?"

"You never loved us!" came the combination of both Inuyasha and his yokai's voice.

"What the?" Kagome gasped.

"The only part you might have loved was my human side," Inuyasha argued as he regained complete control of himself. "I can see now that I never truly loved you either. I think I loved the idea of not being alone anymore. You were the first woman since my mother to show me kindness though I see now that you only did so that you could turn me human and alleviate your own loneliness. I was so desperate for companionship that I was willing to destroy pieces of myself to get it." Inuyasha paused to help Kagome to her feet. "But Kagome isn't capable of such selfishness. She never saw me as a hanyou, but as a person no different from anyone else. She views all yokai and humans equally. Just like how she views my yokai and human side equally. Just that alone makes me thankful that she is my mate."

"So you really did take her then," Kikyo stated bitterly before turning her attention to Kagome. "Though an inferior reincarnation you are still a miko. You allowed yourself to become soiled and pupped by an inu yokai. Even a hanyou is still half yokai."

"Pupped?" Kagome repeated in confusion.

"You still haven't fully grown into your miko powers yet child," came Kikyo's snarky reply as she gave Kagome a condescending look. "I can see the spark of yokai life seeded inside your belly. Soon your body will start showing signs of its defilement."

"Hey!" Inuyasha protested as Kagome placed a hand to her lower stomach. "If I did pup Kagome then it sure as hell isn't a defilement!"

"That's right!" Kagome shouted in indignation. "It's Inuyasha's right as my mate to love me, protect me and pup me!" Inuyasha couldn't help the shock that overtook his features. How much of being mates did his yokai explain to her?

"So is this how we truly end Inuyasha?" Kikyo inquired with a look of both sadness and anger. "You abandoning me to pursue your own lustful urges with her?"

"I will keep my promise and continue to hunt down Naraku to avenge your death, but that is all you're getting from me. I belong with my mate and no one else. If you ever need to speak with me then you can come to our camp to talk. Do not bother sending one of your soul collectors. I will not leave Kagome's side especially when she's carrying my pup." With an irritated sign Kikyo put away her bow and arrow.

"If that's how it will be then I have no choice. We will continue to work together to defeat Naraku, but after that we will no longer have business with each other." Inuyasha's ears lowered at this. Though he may have realized that he didn't love Kikyo, she was once special to him and he had hoped they could maintain a friendship.

"If that is what you wish." Kagome's heart broke for him. Though she had no love for the dead miko, Kikyo was someone Inuyasha cared for and now he was losing her. Kikyo merely nodded her head before disappearing into the surrounding forest.

"Are you okay?" Kagome asked as she took a step closer to him. With a deep sigh Inuyasha turned to face her.

"Yeah, it's best this way. Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." Kagome answered with a reassuring smile. "The bleeding has already slowed down."

"Good," Inuyasha replied before his eyes became serious. "We need to talk."

"Yes we do." With a slight smile Inuyasha moved to gather Kagome in his arms and took off towards the Goshinboku.


	10. Chapter 10

Not too long after the incident with Kikyo, Inuyasha was sitting under the Goshinboku wrapping Kagome's arm after applying some salve. They had went to Kaede's hut first but quickly decided not to stay since they would both not be able to speak freely without the Monk lecherous ear hearing everything. Since they arrived at the tree though neither had spoken a word. Both were too nervous and unsure of each other.

"I get the feeling a lot happened with you before you found Kikyo and me," Kagome stated nervously as Inuyasha finished wrapping her arm.

"Yeah," Inuyasha replied equally nervous. "I had a hard conversation with my other selves."

"Huh?"

"My other sides decided to make themselves known to me."

"They did?"

"Yeah and lets just say I got, what you say, a reality click."

"That's reality check," Kagome corrected with a smile. "So your yokai and human sides spoke with you. What did they say?"

"Basically that I need to start treating my mate better," Inuyasha pouted as he looked off to the side.

"You're yokai didn't happen to tell you what he's been up to the past several weeks did he?" Inuyasha could tell Kagome was embarrassed at what his answer would be, but he couldn't help the teasing smirk that appeared.

"Well, he certainly wanted me to understand how good of a fuck you are." Kagome gasped and turned away with a deep blush gracing her cheeks. With that reaction Inuyasha couldn't resist the urge to continue teasing her. Leaning closer to her ear he whispered, "Especially with the images he sent me of you on all fours naked."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reprimanded lightly. "What has gotten into you? Is this really your yokai I'm talking to?"

"Fuck no," Inuyasha denied quickly before leaning over Kagome with both arms on either side of her hips. "It's just hard to act like a shy virgin when you're not." Kagome blushed as she watched his lust filled eyes as they raked over her form.

"But before?"

"That was before my yokai decided to educate me with everything he had done to you. All of his memories are now my own." A small smile slowly spread across Kagome's face as Inuyasha moved to settle himself between her legs. "Although I'm not too keen that he got to experience all those things first before me."

"Well," Kagome began as her blush quickly returned, "there is something I wanted to try, but never got to."

"Really?" Inuyasha ears instantly perked up. "What is it?"

"Lets switch positions." With a confused look Inuyasha moved to lean against the Goshinboku while Kagome positioned herself between his legs. "Now just relax and enjoy." Slowly Kagome kissed him on the mouth before moving to his neck. Inuyasha couldn't help but growl as he felt her bite his neck hard.

"Fuck you turn me on so quick."

"Just you wait," Kagome cooed as she untied his fire-rat robes. Inuyasha's heart began to beat faster as she separated the under robe as well. With bated breath he watched as her delicate hand moved to grab his already hard member. He gasped at the sensation. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Inuyasha breathed out heavily, but suddenly became unsure when he saw her bring her mouth closer. "Wait. What are you going to do?" Kagome merely smirked at him before taking him entirely in her mouth. "Fuck!" Inuyasha shouted, throwing his head back as she immediately began bobbing her head up and down. "Holy shit," he continued to curse as waves of pleasure washed over his body. After a few moments of just enjoying the sensations she was causing, Inuyasha brought his eyes forward to take in one of the most erotic sights he had ever seen. Seeing Kagome sucking his cock nearly undone him. Her mouth felt so warm and good as her tongue messaged him. Inuyasha knew he would lose it soon though if she did not stop and he really wanted to be inside her. "Stop. Fucking stop."

"Something wrong?"

"No," Inuyasha said as he tried to catch his breath. "You are amazing, but I don't want to finish before I get to be inside you."

"Apparently your yokai didn't tell you everything," Kagome said with a knowing smile.

"What didn't he tell me?"

"Unlike human men, you don't need down time between orgasms." A pregnant pause filled the air around them as Inuyasha's yokai silently confirmed what Kagome had said with images of the multiple times in a row he had taken her the first night.

"Fuck," Inuyasha suddenly cursed before pushing Kagome's head back down. Kagome couldn't help but giggle as she took his cock back into her mouth. "Damn your mouth feels incredible." Kagome began to bob her head faster, causing Inuyasha's eyes to roll into the back of his head. "Kagome, I'm going to...fuck!" Inuyasha suddenly saw stars as load after load of his seed poured down her throat. Kagome herself was rather shocked at how well she took it. It wasn't nearly as difficult as she feared it would be.

"How was it?" Kagome asked as she daintily wiped her mouth.

"What do you think?" Kagome turned her eyes to him to see his eyes had turned red with purple jagged markings on his cheek bones.

"You're back," Kagome gasped.

"No he hasn't taken over," Inuyasha said as he slowly brought her to sit on his lap. "Now that I have you him and I have become one."

"I see. That explains the alteration to your personality. Your two personalities have combined into one."

"I'm finally whole." Kagome suddenly began feeling the now full yokai rolling his hips beneath her, his dick rubbing against her rear. "Now my little mate," Inuyasha began as he gripped her ass and raised Kagome to her knees, "take me like he showed me you can." A pleasurable blush crept across Kagome's cheeks. When sexually aroused Inuyasha was quite a beast and it was sexy as hell.

"As my mate commands," Kagome said with a smile as she guided him to her entrance and slowly sunk down.

"Shit," Inuyasha breathed as he watch himself disappear inside her. Kagome first started out with a slow pace, but was stopped by his claws gripping her rear. "I don't think so little mate," Inuyasha stated with a chuckle. "I'm full yokai right now. You're going to have to fuck me like one." Kagome suddenly felt him bouncing her on his cock at an inhuman speed.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome squealed as pleasure began to tighten her core. "Oh God!"

"Fucking shit, this is what I've been missing?" Inuyasha groaned as he bounced Kagome on his member. He continued to watch in awe how gorgeous and sexy Kagome looked. Her kimono had come undone revealing one of her breast and her face was slightly contorted in pleasure. Inuyasha knew then that there was no one as erotic looking as his mate. She was his mate. She belonged to him and him alone.

He suddenly felt a wave of possessiveness take hold. Inuyasha never thought he would be honored with a mate and not only did he have a mate, but that mate was Kagome. He was fucking the kindest and purest person he knew. He was fucking Kagome.

Having her bouncing on his lap was no longer good enough. No, he needed to dominate her. Conquer her. His yokai had dominated her plenty, but he was never present for it. Now was his chance and Inuyasha felt his yoki surge as he suddenly lifted Kagome and planted her on all fours. Kagome squeaked as she felt herself levitate and then put on her hands and knees.

"Inuyasha what are you, ah!" she exclaimed as she felt Inuyasha ram his cock back into her. "Inuyasha!"

"Damn it Kagome, I can't stop!" Inuyasha growled as he continued to pound into her. "You feel too good!"

"Yes! Don't stop! Please don't stop!" Inuyasha's claws dug into Kagome's hips as he picked up speed to her encouragements. Her cries of passion were like a siren's call. Nothing was going to stop him from continuing to ravage his mate and she took him just like his yokai said she did. It didn't matter how aggressive he got. Kagome continued to encourage him with every moan and cry. "Oh God Inuyasha!" Suddenly Inuyasha felt Kagome grip him like a vice as she screamed her pleasure out into his forest.

"Ah Fuck!" Inuyasha shouted before he leaned over and bit into her mark as he poured himself into her awaiting womb. After a few more small thrusts he finally released his fangs from Kagome's shoulder and gently pulled out. Inuyasha licked the mark clean before he unceremoniously collapsed to the cool moss covered ground next to her own collapsed body. "Damn he was right about how amazing you are."

"Thanks," Kagome said with a smile as she sat up. She noticed that he was back to his hanyou form.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Inuyasha couldn't help but ask with concern laced in his voice. "When I turned into a full yokai I couldn't stop my need to be more aggressive."

"A little soar, but it's a good soar," Kagome answered as she scooted closer to him and began running her fingers through his hair. "I have to admit that it's nice that even when you turn into a full yokai that you're still you. I'm not with a separate part of your personality. At most your yokai influences your behavior, but you are still there."

"Kagome," Inuyasha started as he moved to sit next to her, "I'm sorry for everything I've said and done that hurt you."

"Inuyasha," Kagome began, but Inuyasha held his hand up to stop her.

"No you deserve an apology. Both my yokai and human side made it clear that you deserved to have an apology from me. Never once since the day I met you have you lied or deceived me and I should have believed you from the beginning. At the very least listen to what you were saying and not assume that you were like everyone else I've met."

"I should have told you from the beginning that your yokai had visited me."

"No I doubt it would have mattered. I probably wouldn't have believed you then either. There's no way to have known during all this what the right action would have been."

"I suppose so, but we're okay now right?" Inuyasha gave Kagome a genuine smile before grabbing her around the waist and placer her on his lap.

"More then okay," he said before pulling Kagome down to passionately kiss her. "I will make it my purpose in life to make you the happiest mate."

"You're off to a pretty good start," Kagome said smiling before moving her hands to rub his ears.

"Unless you want another round I suggest you stop doing that," Inuyasha said with a growl as he dipped his head to give her better access. Kagome giggled as she tweaked his ear before bringing her hands down.

"Maybe in a little bit." Inuyasha smiled at her before a seriousness came over his features. "What is it?"

"You're not yokai. Humans can choose who they wish to have as a mate. My yokai didn't exactly give you a choice. Are you okay with being stuck with me as your mate?"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said as she positioned herself so that she was straddling his waist. "You are an amazing man. Your brave, kind, honest, loyal, and you have a heart of pure gold." She paused to start kissing and nipping his neck. "I am truly honored to be your mate." Kagome paused again to bite him hard and a growl began to emit from him. "I love you and I think I have for quite some time now."

"Damn it wench," Inuyasha growled again before moving so that Kagome was now under him. She quickly saw that he had turned back into a full yokai. "You're going to get it now." Kagome began giggling as Inuyasha fumbled to fully part her kimono. Her giggles quickly turned into moans as she felt him reenter her. "I'm never going to stop loving the feeling when I first enter you."

"Just start pounding into me please," Kagome begged as she began to role her hips from under him. Inuyasha smirked down at her as he watched her desperate attempt for friction.

"Little mate you're not going to be able to walk straight come morning."

"Promise?" A low growl emitting from deep in his chest was his answer before he savagely began thrusting into her.

Back at Kaede's just before dawn Miroku awoke to the sound of someone entering the hut. He turned to see Inuyasha carrying a sleeping Kagome in his arms. A knowing smiling appeared on his face as he took in the many hickeys and love bite that were on Inuyasha's neck.

"What you looking at Monk?" came Inuyasha's annoyed response.

"I take it that you and Kagome are okay now," Miroku replied as he got up to get Kagome's sleeping bag out. "So okay that you two must have made up multiple times this past night." A burning blush rushed across Inuyasha's cheeks and Miroku chuckled lightly as he opened the sleeping bag. "Nothing to be embarrassed about my friend. I envy you in having someone like Kagome. Buddha knows I wish Sango saw me in the same light Kagome sees you."

"Try not flirting with every woman we come across," Inuyasha retorted as he laid Kagome down, then moved to sit next to her sleeping form.

"Yeah I deserved that one," Miroku admitted as he hung his head. "I'm working on it though. At least everyone is going to be happy tomorrow when they find out that you two are officially a mated pair."

"Yeah," Inuyasha agreed as his face took on a serious look. "One problem though."

"What?"

"There is a good possibility that I might have pupped Kagome." Miroku's eyes widen in shock.

"You think Kagome is pregnant?" Inuyasha nodded his head. "Don't worry Inuyasha. No matter what we'll all make sure Kagome and the baby are okay. We'll just have to be more aggressive in our battle against Naraku."

"Yokai pregnancies last longer then human's. My mother was pregnant with me for just over a year so Kagome's should be similar."

"Well that at least buys us a little more time." Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement, but suddenly stopped as a shit eating grin appeared on his face. 

"What?"

"I can't wait to tell that mangy wolf."


End file.
